


Love is Not My Enemy

by mrjasonbloke



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, I've written this like some trashy romance novel, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Romance, thornye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjasonbloke/pseuds/mrjasonbloke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Evie Frye had fallen in love with a Templar and not just any Templar but Lucy Thorne.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love is Not My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't stay away. The 'epilogue' turned into a short chapter and an epilogue! I swear that I am done with this now. I know that this is still very short by most people's standards but it is the longest thing that I have ever written by a long way! Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, commented and just taken time out of their lives to read my Thornye trash.

It was something that Evie Frye wasn't prepared for. It crept up on her suddenly, unexpectedly and completely without warning. 

Love. 

Love from a most unlikely source. Nothing had ever caught her so off guard but then she hadn't been looking for it. No matter how hard she tried, Evie couldn't ignore the emotions that had been eating away at her. She couldn't let it go. The assassin was in love. In love....with a Templar.

It all began that day back in Croydon. 

Evie was perched on a rooftop overlooking the laboratory of the scientist, Sir David Brewster. She watched as the man cowered before a female figure. The Templar, Lucy Thorne. 

Thorne strutted around the aged man like a bird of prey about to go in for the kill. She was impeccably dressed and carried an air about her which made it quite clear to any casual onlooker that she wasn't the kind of person to take failure lightly. Brewster was now the one being made all too well aware of that fact.

As Evie continued to observe the confrontation between the pair she felt a new and strange sensation creep into her body as a wave of heat swept over her. Her delicately coloured cheeks suddenly turning a scarlet red as beads of perspiration ran down her neck. She caught her breath, closing her eyes for a moment to shake the unwanted thoughts from her mind. Even from this distance, Something about the Templar captivated Evie, something... She couldn't take her eyes off her. Her gaze diverted to the templar's facial features, tracing her way down her jawline to the top of the Templar's neck which was obscured by the large collar of her jacket.

"There can be no deviations from the mission," Evie muttered to herself. "I need to get out of here." 

Concentrating her thoughts, the young assassin quietly and swiftly leapt down from her vantage point. Her mind clouded with confusion.

It would be some time before Evie would cross paths with the female Templar and it would be a meeting that would change everything, for both of them.

 

The day that Evie Frye went to retrieve the key from the vault didn't work out quite as expected, in more ways than one.

The mission seemed straight forward enough; find the key and return to the locomotive. Once she had deployed her rope launcher, getting into the tower was a piece of cake for Evie. She swept in through an archway. There, sitting on a plinth, was the key. She only needed to take it. It almost seemed too easy. Taking up the metallic artifact, Evie placed it around her neck just as a slim figure entered the chamber,

"I'll take that," said the commanding female voice.

Evie felt every muscle in her body tense as she turned to face Lucy Thorne at close quarters for the first time. The assassin looked straight at her enemy. The Templar's deep brown eyes glared at her as Evie felt that rush of heat return to her body. Unbeknownst to Evie, Lucy Thorne was dealing with her own mixed emotions. As she stood with her vision locked on the young assassin, she found that her gaze was no longer fixed on the key hanging around Evie's neck but instead had wandered to the assassin's greenish blue eyes. 

"This is madness," Lucy said, under her breath.  
Trying to rid herself of the unwanted thoughts, she lunged straight at Evie, her knife drawn. The young assassin reacted immediately to defend herself, drawing her pistol from her belt and firing roughly in the Templar's direction. The shot knocked Thorne off balance. As Lucy regained her composure, Evie steadied herself ready for the Templar's next attack. In anger, Lucy Thorne ran at Evie and crashed through a pane of stained glass. Without thinking, Evie grabbed for the woman's arm and for the briefest of moments their eyes met. Lucy felt the breath catch in her throat as Evie's grip loosened,

"Coming with me?" Lucy asked, slyly.

"I have other plans," Evie replied, as Lucy fell to the ground taking the key with her.

"Damn it!" Evie exclaimed, slamming a foot angrily to the floor. But it wasn't losing the key that unsettled Evie the most. She knew those feelings were still there. Evie stared out of the shattered window, uttering the Templar's name,  
"Lucy."

 

"How the hell did you let that woman escape?" Jacob asked, waving his arms in the air as he looked at his Sister in disbelief.

"There were complications," Evie said forcefully. "I will retrieve the key and Miss Thorne will be dealt with I can assure you." The female twin walked over to her Brother and took him by the arm,  
"Don't worry Jacob."  
Evie fell onto her bed, "But first, I need some rest," she said.

"I take it that is my cue to leave," Jacob said abruptly.

He didn't get a reply. Evie had closed her eyes, trying to block out all thought of what had transpired earlier that day. She could still feel Lucy Thorne's tight grip on her wrist. The Templar had gotten under her skin.

 

Lucy Thorne sat in her chambers, nursing her wounds. She toyed with the necklace that held the key, rubbing its metallic surface. She wasn't looking at the artifact itself but instead was staring straight through it. Her mind began to wander as she pictured the vision of the key hanging around the young female assassin's neck. Evie's neck. The Templar felt a shudder climb up her spine and tried to bring herself back to reality as she realised what she was doing. She rubbed at her arm, the arm that Evie had held on to. A graze had been left after Evie's grip had loosened on her. She knew that would heal but the scar that the assassin had left on the Templar's heart would be harder to eradicate, if not impossible.  
Lucy slammed a fist down hard on the oak surface of her desk,  
"I will not allow myself to be fooled by such childish thoughts!" Lucy shouted, scolding herself for her unprofessional behaviour. "I shall overcome this," she muttered. Deciding to take some air, Lucy strolled out of the large room and headed out into the moonlit darkness.

 

It was hopeless, Evie couldn't sleep. Her mind working overtime. She was angry with herself for losing the key, for letting Thorne escape but...

It wasn't either of these incidents that unsettled the young assassin. Every time that she closed her eyes her only vision was of Lucy Thorne. The Templar's tight grasp. The look in her seemingly soulless eyes. For just a moment, those eyes shone brightly as if they had been peering straight into Evie's heart. Evie gasped.

Leaping from her bed, she grabbed her jacket from the chair and headed out. She didn't know where she was going. She just needed to clear her mind.

 

Lucy breathed in the cool night air as she strolled within sight of the grand structure of the Tower. Stopping at the foot of a large oak tree, the Templar rested. Leaning back against its roughened surface, she stared up at the bright full moon in the eerie silence.  
The Templar was suddenly disturbed by the sound of footsteps coming towards her down the park's narrow pathway. She turned to see the outline of the approaching figure. Thorne felt the cold air catch in her throat. If was as if she had seen an apparition. It was Evie Frye.  
Lucy fought to maintain a false veneer of superiority as Evie walked up to her. The assassin was as equally surprised and flustered to find the Templar on her route. It was a situation that neither of them was prepared for.  
"If you are looking for the key Miss Frye, I'm afraid that I must disappoint you," Lucy snarled, trying as hard as she could not to look at Evie directly.  
Evie paced around the Templar, circling like a shark, trying to unnerve it's prey.  
"I am not here for the key, Miss Thorne," said Evie.  
The Templar became puzzled, "Then why exactly are you out here at this hour?" Lucy asked.  
A surge of panic suddenly surged through the Templar's body. She was unarmed.  
Evie could see the unfamiliar look of alarm in Lucy Thorne's eyes.  
"Don't worry Miss Thorne. I don't do my killing this early in the morning, especially not before breakfast." Evie quiped.

Lucy caught sight of Evie's eyes. Her emotions were running riot within her body.  
Evie prepared to walk on. The Templar couldn't let her leave. Lucy grabbed at Evie's wrists, taking the assassin completely by surprise. Thorne backed Evie into the tree, slamming her lips forcefully against the assassin's. She gripped Evie tightly not wanting to let her go. Evie felt her head spinning, her limbs began to shake as she slowly returned Lucy's kiss, her eyes closed. Thorne slid her hands up to Evie's face, kissing her again. Evie opened her eyes and as she looked directly into Lucy's dark brown orbs she pulled away. The Assassin ran, her breathing erratic, trying to control the intense emotions that were building up inside of her.  
Lucy fell to the ground at the base of the old oak. Her mind was a blur,  
"Evie!" Lucy shouted after the assassin.  
Evie was gone. 

 

Lucy Thorne was lying on her bed in the stillness of her chambers. She stared blankly at the elaborately decorated ceiling. Her emotions in danger of spiraling out of control.

The taste of Evie’s kiss still rested on her lips. The olfactory hallucination of the assassin’s scent playing havoc with the Templar’s senses. 

Lucy was plagued by a feeling that she had never before experienced. She had spent many years building a seemingly unbreakable wall around herself, never letting anyone get too close. It seemed however that Evie Frye had succeeded in piercing her iron clad exterior. The Templar couldn’t shake Evie from her mind. What was this exquisite pain that she was now imprisoned by? Could it be love? Lucy Thorne only knew one thing for certain, she wanted Evie in her arms and she didn’t want to let her go.

Evie sat on her bed, staring out of the carriage window. Without thought, she gently stroked a finger across her lips, recalling Lucy’s kiss in her mind. The Assassin’s heart was thumping in her chest. She flung herself onto the mattress, grabbing at her pillow and holding it tightly. Closing her eyes, Evie tried desperately to rid herself of the thoughts that haunted her. It was no use. Evie Frye realised that she had fallen in love, with her enemy. She wanted Lucy Thorne there beside her. She wanted to look into those deep dark eyes and say those three simple words, longing for Lucy to say them in return, 

“I love you.”

 

Evie was deep in thought, trying to figure out her next move. She needed a plan. Evie knew that it wouldn't be long before her Brother started asking questions. She wouldn't be able to keep the truth concealed for much longer. If Jacob decided to take matters into his own hands the consequences would be heartbreaking. The assassin needed to retrieve the key to the Shroud but more than anything she needed to protect Lucy from harm. There wasn't going to be a simple answer to Evie's conundrum but she had to try.

Evie returned to the Tower. 

Leaping down into the vast courtyard, she sought out a palace guard to assist her in her task. She needed to get close to Lucy Thorne without arousing suspicion. Evie decided that the best course of action would be to stage a false arrest, no one would question her presence if she were a prisoner.

Finding herself in a clutches of a guard, Evie was escorted up the grand staircase. She could hear the booming tones of Lucy Thorne echoing through the passages. The sound of the Templar's voice sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. 

As she was ushered through the doorway, the assassin held her breath. She was uncharacteristically tense. As she approached Lucy, Evie was drawn to the Templar's dark eyes and felt a knot in her stomach. Thorne stood with her hands clasped firmly behind her back. She glared at the assassin, looking her up and down as if trying to unnerve her. Or so it seemed...

Lucy Thorne's heart was in turmoil as she gazed upon the young woman in front of her. Her eyes were locked on Evie's, silently trying to convey what she felt. Lucy continued her charade purely to fool the Templar guards that were in her presence,

"Good day, Miss Frye. Do you care to tell me where the shroud is?"

Evie knew that she had to act before her emotions got the better of her.

Thorne gestured towards the guard beside Evie,

"Watch her closely."

With Lucy's back turned, Evie slashed the throat of the guard beside her, his blood spilling onto her clothing as he fell in a heap to the floor. Lucy truly believed that the assassin was about to attack her. She grabbed an ornate candlestick from the table, swinging it in Evie's direction. The assassin dodged the attack. Swinging around, she grabbed Lucy by the arms and held her blade to the Templar's throat. Lucy's breathing quickened as Evie tightened her grip on her. Evie leaned into Lucy's left ear,

"Just follow my lead," Evie whispered.

The Templar was puzzled but followed Evie's order, believing it to be for the best under the circumstances.

"You will let us pass or your mistress is dead!" Evie bellowed at the remaining guardsmen.

Still holding the blade loosely against the Templar's neck, Evie began to back her way out of room. She could feel Lucy's warm breath against her wrist as she escorted the Templar out. 

"Don't think about following us," Evie growled, as they made their exit from the chamber.

 

Once they were out of sight, Evie directed the Templar down a narrow passageway, flinging Lucy into a secluded alcove so they could catch their breath. Retracting her hidden blade, Evie turned her attention to the bemused Lucy.

"I think that went quite well," said Evie, with the hint of a smile of satisfaction on her face.

Lucy Thorne was still catching her breath. Evie looked at the older woman. It was getting dark, the bright moonlight streamed in through the small window illuminating the alcove. The two women stood in silence, not a word passing between them. Lucy Thorne looked at the young assassin, her eyes were glistening in the dim light.

"Why didn't you kill me while you had the chance Miss Frye?" Lucy asked, still trying to keep an air of pomposity in her voice.

Evie didn't reply. She just stood there looking at Lucy. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest. She couldn't stand it any longer.

Evie flung herself onto Lucy, backing her into the alcove wall. The Templar was completely taken by surprise as Evie eased herself onto her lips. Lucy reciprocated, kissing Evie back just as forcefully, her arms holding Evie closely to her aching body.

Evie pulled away to look at the Templar,

"You wanted to know why I didn't kill you. Well, there's your answer Miss Thorne," Evie said breathlessly.

Lucy's walls had come crashing down around her. She couldn't deny what she felt anymore .

Sweeping Evie back into her arms, Lucy held the assassin tightly. Evie felt as though her legs could give way at any moment. She was shaking as she melted into the older woman's embrace. Lucy kissed Evie's neck, breathing in the assassin's scent. Evie gasped at the Templar's gentle touch. "Was this really the same woman?" Evie thought. Lucy looked deeply into Evie's eyes, stroking her face softly. Then she said the words that Evie wasn't prepared for,

"I love you... Evie," Lucy whispered.

Evie felt her heart jump at the sound of the Templar's confession. She threw her arms around Lucy's neck, pulling her close until there was no distance between them. The assassin kissed Lucy tenderly, uttering the words through the kiss,

"I love you too Lucy," said Evie.

 

Gathering their thoughts, Lucy led Evie down a hidden passage which took them back out into the Tower courtyard.

"We can make our way back to my chambers without being seen," Lucy explained, as she directed Evie.

Lucy ushered Evie in through a side entrance and the pair slipped quietly into Lucy's rooms.

The grand chamber was as neat as a pin, a reflection of its equally impeccable tenant. A large oak four-poster bed stood in the centre of the room. The desk was piled high with books and papers that had been accumulated through many years of research.

As the Templar moved further into the room, she noticed a letter had been placed on her desk. Taking it up, Evie watched as Lucy's face contorted at the epistle's contents.

"That snake in the grass Starrick is trying to cut me out!" Lucy boomed. "I should have known that this would happen. He wants the Shroud for himself. Well if he thinks that he can just pay me off, he.."

Lucy's words were cut short as Evie gently held her by the arms.

"You shouldn't worry about Starrick. He may want the Shroud but he doesn't have the key!" Evie said, trying her best to calm Lucy.

"Anyway it isn't Starrick that you need to concern yourself with." Evie said quietly, "It's my Brother."

Lucy could see the look of anxiety in the young assassin's eyes. All of sudden, it seemed that it was Evie and not her who needed comforting.

"I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you Lucy," said Evie.

"Stay with me tonight," said Lucy, "I would feel much safer if you were with me."

The assassin suddenly saw a strange air of vulnerability in Lucy Thorne. She had always been unbreakable. The woman had never seemed capable of showing a shred of human emotion, especially not fear. Now the true nature of Lucy's character was emerging from the prison of its Templar façade.

Evie smiled as she reached to gently kiss Lucy on the cheek.

"If that is what you really want, of course I will stay," replied Evie.

 

Having stripped down to their undergarments, Evie stretched, trying to relieve her aching limbs. The assassin felt herself holding her breath as she watched Lucy unpin her hat, letting her beautiful long red hair fall down her back.  
The pair settled down beside each other on the large bed.  
They would finally be in each others arms. Lucy could barely contain her emotions as she lay her head down on her pillow to see the vision of Evie lovingly looking back at her. Lucy threw her arms around Evie's well toned body and rested her head on the assassin's chest. Lucy could hear Evie's strong heartbeat as the pair lay there in the blissful silence.

Evie leaned over to kiss the Templar on her forehead, wrapping her arms around Lucy in return. They held each other so tightly, it was as if their very life-force depended on it.

"We are supposed to be enemies, you and I," said Lucy, as she gazed into Evie's eyes.

"Love is not my enemy Lucy," Evie replied.

"...and I love you."


	2. Action and Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Thorne is now an enemy of the Templar order. Just what can Evie do to keep her lover safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has taken me ages to write this and although I have posted this chapter on Tumblr, I haven't posted it here yet so here it is.  
> A huge thank you to anyone who reads this rubbish.

We have no control over who we fall in love with. There is no rhyme or reason to it. The human heart cannot be controlled no matter how much we believe that it can. Love can be found in the most unlikely of places and happen when you are not even looking for it. However, are we ever truly prepared for the myriad of emotions that love brings and ultimately, as painful as that love can sometimes be, would we really want to live in a world without it?

As Evie Frye gave a sideways glance to the woman who now sat beside her, she knew the answer to that question was 'No, she wouldn't.'

Even as Evie sped through the streets of London atop a stolen horse drawn carriage with a group of Blighters in hot pursuit, the assassin knew that she wouldn't have it any other way,

"Lucy, keep your head down!" Evie shouted, trying to be heard over the almost deafening sound of the horses' hooves on the cobbled street. A shot rang out, passing within inches of Evie's left cheek,  
"For Heaven's sake Lucy, I won't tell you again. Get DOWN!" Evie screamed, pushing the former Templar down in her seat,  
"I'm not going to lose you to a gang of mindless thugs!" Evie said, her voice registering a level of panic. She was all too aware of what was at stake. She cared nothing for her own safety. It was Lucy. Lucy, the woman who had captivated her. Lucy, the woman who had stolen her heart. The one who now meant more to the assassin than her own life.

Evie looked at Lucy Thorne. Words were no longer necessary between them. The former Templar reached out and grabbed Evie's free hand, squeezing it in reassurance,

"We will survive this," Lucy said calmly.

"We had better!" Evie replied.

Evie spurred the horses on, with Lucy's former subordinates still giving chase.

"We can't keep this up," said Evie. "The horses are tiring and we have got no chance of losing those Blighters...unless."

Evie suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Lucy, do you trust me?" Evie asked.

"Of course," came Lucy's simple reply. After all that the two women had already been through, why shouldn't she trust her.

"Take the reins," Evie ordered, pushing the reins into Lucy's grasp.

"What are you going to-" Lucy began.

"Just be ready to jump on my signal," Evie replied.

"Jump? What signal?" Lucy asked, puzzled.

Evie didn't hear her. She was already clambering over the roof of the carriage, all the while having to dodge bullets as the Blighters took pot shots at her,

"Here goes nothing," Evie said to herself.

The assassin threw a handful of smoke bombs in the direction of the unassuming Blighters.

In a few swift movements, Evie managed to return to the front of the carriage,

"You remember that signal I mentioned," Evie asked, "Well, that was it!"

Evie grabbed Lucy by the hand,

"Jump!" shouted Evie.

The two women rolled away from the carriage which was still being pursued by the clueless Blighters.

"Are you alright?" Evie asked, getting Lucy to her feet.

Lucy nodded, "I think so."

"We need to get away from here," said Evie. "It won't be long before they realise that something is amiss."

The pair made their way down an alleyway,

"You know, that was quite something," said Lucy.

"What was?" asked Evie.

"What you did back there!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I had to do something, it was your life hanging in the balance," said Evie, locking eyes with the former Templar.

Lucy gazed longingly into Evie's greenish blue eyes,

"Erm, we are supposed to be escaping remember," said Evie with a sly smile.

"There is always time for one kiss," Lucy whispered, as she moved closer to Evie. Their lips met and Evie surrendered to Lucy's gentle touch.

........................................................................

Evie pulled away, placing a finger gently to Lucy's now swollen lips,

"I need to get you to a place of safety, now!" Evie said, "As enjoyable as this is, we need to keep our wits about us."

Lucy just stood looking at Evie with her eyes still half closed, lust was running rampant through the veins of the former Templar.

"There'll be plenty of time for pleasure once I know that you are safe in the tavern." Evie continued.

It was starting to get dark. Evie took Lucy by the hand and the two women made their way through the narrow streets, keeping in the shadows so as not to draw attention to Lucy's presence.

"So where is this 'tavern' you are taking me to exactly?" Lucy asked.

"Not far. It's just around the corner," said Evie, as she directed the older woman.

"Don't worry Lucy, the landlord is trustworthy, he wouldn't dare cross me. You will be safe there. It's only until I have explained all of this to Jacob." Evie said, rolling her eyes as she mentioned her Brother's name.

Quietly, the pair crept around the last corner before reaching the door of the tavern,

"Lucy, just wait here a moment. I need to make sure that my Brother isn't here," said Evie.

Lucy nodded silently. Evie gave her a knowing smile as she made her way into the drinking den. The assassin surveyed her surroundings and established that her Brother hadn't arrived as yet. However, a handful of Rooks were installed at a corner table. Evie decided to take a chance and signalled Lucy to come inside. The redhead had had the sense to remove all trace of the Templar insignia from her attire before entering the tavern.

Having spoken to the landlord, Evie escorted Lucy up the creaking wooden staircase and into the room at the end of a dimly lit corridor. Evie turned to face Lucy, who was looking somewhat apprehensive,

"Are you quite sure about this?" Lucy asked.

"Look, I know it's not up to your usual standards but you will be safe here and that is all that matters," said Evie, placing her hands gently on Lucy's shoulders.

Lucy felt a pleasurable shiver run down her spine as Evie's fingers rested on her.

A silence filled the room, Lucy placed a finger under Evie's chin and lifted the assassin's face towards hers. Lucy slowly moved in as Evie closed her eyes.

"I want you," Lucy whispered.

Evie flung her arms around Lucy's neck and pulled her even closer,

"Not as much as I want you," Evie replied.

"Don't bet on it," Lucy said breathlessly through a kiss. Evie soon found herself being pushed down against the bed. The two women pulling at each others clothing as the pair were overtaken by lust and the exhilaration of being alone together.

Evie took the upper hand, moving so that Lucy was beneath her. The assassin dipped her head to the redhead's neck, to which the former Templar let out a groan of satisfaction.

"Just get these clothes off me," Lucy moaned.

"With pleasure, Miss Thorne," Evie replied cheekily, reaching down to retrieve Lucy's dagger. The assassin began to cut away at Lucy's clothing,

"Make sure you hold still," Evie said with a smile.

Lucy's breathing quickened as the anticipation built within her. With a few simple movements, Evie ripped the material away from Lucy's aching body. Evie could barely control her own lust as she took in the sight of the woman in front of her,

"Oh Lucy, you are so beautiful," Evie said, with tears in her eyes.

The assassin fought to rid herself of her own clothing and soon the two lovers were lying in each other's embrace, caressing each other, looking into each others eyes as though the whole world could be seen in them,

"Just take me, Evie," Lucy pleaded, as she gently stroked the young woman's face.

Evie began to kiss Lucy tenderly, working her way down her body until her lips were hovering between Lucy's legs. Lucy's mind lost all control as Evie's tongue worked at her throbbing centre. The redhead gripped the bed with all the strength that she had left,

"Oh Evie....Evie, I love you," Lucy moaned, as her mind was lost in an explosion of ecstasy.

"Not as much as I love you...my Templar goddess." Evie replied.

..................................................................................

"It was never supposed to be this way...."

Lucy Thorne ran head on at her enemy with her dagger drawn. The Templar missed her target. Evie Frye saw the attack coming and avoided it with ease. Filled with anger and frustration, Thorne made another attempt to rid herself of the young assassin.  
Lucy missed Evie entirely, instead finding herself heading for the stained glass window of the tower.  
In a lightening fast impulse, Evie reached out and grabbed the hapless Templar by an arm as the redhead crashed through the ornate glass. Lucy could see nothing but the key which still hung around the female assassin's neck. Thorne reached down with her free hand and before Evie knew what was happening, she felt a searing pain in her chest. The master assassin looked down to see Thorne's dagger buried in her heart. Evie fell backwards as Lucy grabbed the key from around her neck before falling to the ground. Leaving the young assassin to her fate...

"No!!!!"  
Lucy Thorne awoke with a jolt.  
It took the redhead a few moments to realise where she was. She was lying on the bed in the tavern. The former Templar was bathed in sweat and still breathing rapidly as she tried to calm herself. It had all been a dream. Just some horrible nightmare.  
Lucy turned in the bed to be greeted by the sight of Evie, who was still sleeping soundly beside her. Lucy let out a long sigh of both relief and contentment as she gently put an arm around her Sleeping Beauty and pulled her closer,  
"Oh Evie. My darling Evie," Lucy whispered.  
Lucy closed her eyes and kissed Evie on her forehead, as if trying to confirm that she was real.  
Lying her head back down on her pillow, Lucy slowly began to stroke Evie's face, tracing the pattern of freckles across the young woman's skin,  
"I love you, Evie Frye," Lucy whispered, "So very much."  
With the morning light beginning to seep in through the window shutters, Lucy closed her eyes and fell back to sleep with Evie close in her arms.

"Fate brought us together. I will not let it tear us apart. I promise you."

It wasn't until the morning that Lucy noticed the clothing laid out on a chair in the corner of the room.  
Quietly getting up from the bed, Lucy made her way over to examine her new attire. The redhead smiled to herself as she looked at the garments that lay in front of her. They were unmistakably Evie's.  
Lucy suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and that familiar surge of pleasure crawled up her naked body,  
"Good morning, my beautiful Lucy," said Evie.  
Lucy, still shaken from her nightmare, turned and kissed Evie long and deep. She clung to the brunette for all she was worth.  
"Woah!" Evie said, taken by surprise, "What brought this on? Not that I mind at all," Evie continued, with a slight giggle.  
"It's nothing," said Lucy. "It was just a bad dream."  
Evie could see how uneasy Lucy felt. Taking the redhead back into her arms, the young assassin did all she could to comfort her lover,  
"Nothing could keep me away from you. I love you, Lucy Thorne. You are my life." Evie said. "Now for Heaven's sake, get dressed!" Evie said, giving Lucy a playful grin.  
"Not content with making me fall in love with you, you now expect me to dress like you as well!" Lucy replied.  
"Shut up Thorne and get on with it," said Evie, "Not that I am complaining about the view you understand!"  
Evie took another look at Lucy's naked form for good measure, before leaving her alone to finally get dressed.  
Lucy smiled as she looked over at her wrecked clothes, which were now lying in a scrappy pile on the floor,  
"Well, if you will do these things Lucy, you must accept the consequences," Lucy said to herself, recalling the lust that had overtaken them the night before which lead to the ruination of her own clothing.

"I would do it all again in a heartbeat"


	3. The Right to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Lucy face Jacob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short but this stuff only comes to me in short bursts. So, for those of you who are interested, here's a bit more Thornye for you.

"Are you ready?" Evie asked, as she walked back into the room.  


"As ready as I will ever be," replied Lucy, adjusting her attire. "I thought that my clothing was restrictive! How on Earth do you wear this?"  


"It works for me," said Evie.  


Lucy was becoming more and more agitated.  


"I'm effectively homeless, have lost practically all of my possessions and have the whole of the Templar order, the very people that used to be under my command, after my blood!"  


The former Templar felt like her world had come crashing down around her and all because of one single action. She had fallen in love.  


Evie gently placed her hands on Lucy's upper arms and slowly rubbed them up and down in an attempt to calm her. The assassin felt tears fill her eyes and wrapped Lucy in her arms.  


"It will be alright Lucy, don't worry," Evie tried to reassure her.  


Lucy Thorne didn't know what to do with these feelings. Fear was rarely an emotion that she displayed, having buried any sense of being a true human being deep down within her psyche. She only knew how to be a Templar, she couldn't remember anything before that. All that Lucy had known was gone and what was beyond the door of the tavern was the unknown. For the first time in her life, Lucy Thorne was truly afraid.  


Evie Frye had been the only one to bring Lucy's real emotions to the surface and both women knew how much was now at stake. 

"Let's take this one step at a time," said Evie. "Once we have straightened all of this out with my Brother, anything else should be a piece of cake."  
Evie shot Lucy a smile, trying to keep her spirits up. The pair headed for the door but just before going through it, Evie looked Lucy straight in the eyes and said,  
"I will be with you. Whatever happens, you won't lose me. I promise," said Evie, as she led her lover out of the tavern.

"Lucy Thorne I love you. I will never let you go." 

.....................................................................................................................................

Evie Frye and Lucy Thorne stood on an embankment overlooking the locomotive that the Rooks called home,  


"I-I don't think that I can do this," said Lucy, with an air of trepidation in her voice.  


"You are going to stay right here until I have spoken to Jacob on my own," said Evie, "Just sit tight."  
Evie planted a soft kiss on Lucy's left cheek before scaling down the embankment towards the train. The assassin knew that the next few moments were not going to be easy.  


Lucy could do nothing but watch on in silence.

Evie boarded the train and immediately went in search of her Brother. Adrenaline surged around the young assassin's well toned body. Evie had never been so afraid in her life. This was worse than any physical battle that she had ever fought. She was fighting for her right to love.  


"Jacob!" shouted Evie, as she made her way through the train.  
It didn't take long for Evie to find her Brother asleep in his usual armchair. Evie rolled her eyes,  


"Jacob," said Evie, giving her Brother a nudge.  


"W-what? Evie?" said Jacob sleepily. The younger twin was suddenly wide awake when he noticed his Sister standing in front of him.  
Jacob jumped up from his seat, taking Evie by surprise.  


"Just where on Earth have you been?" Jacob shouted at his Sister, as he threw his arms above his head.  


"I sent Clara with a message if you must know," Evie replied.  
The older twin glanced over at the noticeboard to be met with the sight of the note. Evie grabbed it in anger and shook the piece of paper in front of Jacob's face.  


"If you bothered to check the noticeboard once in a while you would have known that I was fine!" Evie shouted.  
The older assassin knew that it was the weight of the information that she needed to impart to her Brother that was making her act this way. She needed to tell him now, it couldn't wait.  


"Jacob," Evie said calmly, "I'm sorry, it's just that I need to talk to you."  
Jacob could tell that something was truly bothering his Sister.  


"What is it Evie? Whatever it is you can tell me," said Jacob softly.  
Evie took a deep breath, "Sit down Jacob. Promise me that you will let me finish before you say anything"  
Jacob fell silent and complied with his Sister's request.  
The older Frye sibling looked away from her Brother as she began,  


"I don't know how to explain this or where to start. I may as well get to the point," said Evie She could feel the beads of perspiration running freely down her back as her nerves kicked in.  


"Miss Thorne is still alive-"  


"What?" Jacob cut in.  


"Please Jacob! Let me finish," Evie pleaded. Jacob could hear the anguish in his Sister's voice and he fell silent again.  
Evie continued, "Miss Thorne is still alive because I could not kill her. I could not kill her because...." Evie paused for a moment, staring at the carriage floor. "Because...I love her," Evie continued, looking straight at Jacob with tears in her eyes. "...and she loves me."  


Jacob looked as if he was having difficulty understanding what his Sister had just told him.  


"Speak to me Jacob. Say something. Anything," Evie pleaded.  


The younger twin suddenly flew into a rage as his mind processed the information.  


"Evie, have you lost your senses? What on Earth are you thinking? You are in love with a Templar?" Jacob said in frustration.  


"Lucy isn't a Templar anymore!" said Evie, whilst trying to choke back the tears.  


"So it's 'Lucy' now, is it?" Jacob mocked.

Right at that moment, Lucy Thorne entered the carriage.  


"I'm sorry, Evie. I heard the commotion, I couldn't wait any longer," said Lucy.  
Evie virtually fell into the redhead's arms, upset and mentally exhausted.  


"Mr Frye, please," Lucy pleaded, "Your Sister is telling the truth. I have left the Templar order, my home and all that I know, for one reason and one reason only. Evie."  


"So, you are seriously trying to tell me that you are no longer in allegiance with Starrick?" Jacob asked.  


"To hell with Starrick and the rest of them," said Lucy, "I will do whatever it takes to make you believe me, Mr Frye." Lucy looked Jacob squarely in the eyes as she held Evie close to her side.  


..."Nothing and no one is more important to me than your Sister. I love her more than my own life." Lucy turned to Evie and gently wiped the tears from the young brunette's eyes.  
Lucy turned back to Jacob and issued him with an ultimatum, "Kill me if you must, Frye, however, you will be killing your Sister's happiness in the process."  
Jacob turned his back on the two women and angrily slammed his left fist down against the wooden table.  


"This is all wrong," said Jacob, "But I see that I have no choice in the matter other than to comply with Evie's wishes. Just don't prove me right, Thorne."  
With that, Jacob exited the carriage, leaving Evie and Lucy clinging to one another with a sense of relief that it was over. The harsh reality was that it had only just begun.

...................................................................................................................................

That night as Evie and Lucy lay together in Evie's carriage, the two women knew that they had made the right decision. Evie gazed into Lucy's dark brown eyes and smiled.  
"I love you Lucy," Evie whispered, as she wrapped her arms tightly around the older woman.  
Lucy gently planted a kiss on Evie's forehead, "I love you too.....my master assassin who stole my heart. Don't ever let me go."  
"I won't," Evie whispered in reply. "I promise you."


	4. A Fateful Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie puts a plan into action to protect Lucy.

Evie lay awake in the blissful silence. She couldn't sleep. Her mind thinking back over the past weeks and how the chain of events had led to this very moment. 

It wasn't that long ago that she had been sitting in silence in her carriage, agonising over the very woman who now shared her bed. Those sleepless nights. The night that Lucy kissed her in the grounds of the Tower. The feeling of being completely powerless the day that Lucy swept her into her arms and confessed that she loved her. 

Evie looked at the older woman who lay sleeping soundly beside her and she couldn't help but gently stroke the few stray strands of flame red hair away from Lucy's face. Although she knew that she shouldn't wake her, Evie desperately wanted to kiss Lucy in that moment. The young assassin rested her head down on the pillow, put her arms around Lucy and held her until morning. 

As the light began to stream in through the window shutters, Lucy stirred in Evie's arms. It took the briefest of moments for the former Templar to remember where she was but as soon as she saw Evie, the redhead smiled. 

Lucy kissed Evie softly on her forehead and the young assassin began to wake as if Lucy had awoken her from a spell. 

Evie's eyes lit up at the sight of having Lucy beside her, she still couldn't completely believe it. 

"If this is all just some beautiful dream, I don't ever want to wake up," said Evie, taking in the whole of Lucy's face. Lucy's flame red hair covered the pillow and trailed over her shoulders. Evie thought that she looked even more beautiful with her hair down. 

The young brunette propped herself up on an elbow and kissed Lucy full on the lips. 

"I can't imagine my life without you," Evie said breathlessly. 

"Then don't," said Lucy, smiling. "Because you will never be able to get rid of me!" 

"Good," Evie replied, kissing Lucy lightly on her nose. 

Evie suddenly became serious as the realisation hit her that Lucy's life was still in grave peril. She knew the Templars wouldn't leave her alone. There was really only one course of action that could be taken. Lucy would have to leave London for her own safety. 

"You realise that we are probably going to have to leave the city for a while. It's not safe for you here whilst the Templars are still in control." said Evie, looking concerned, "I can't lose you. I need to keep you safe but I can't do that here." 

"Where would I go?" asked Lucy, trying to conceal the fear that was creeping back into her voice. 

"I have contacts," Evie replied. 

The young assassin took Lucy's hands in her own. 

"It's only until Starrick has been dealt with. I will square everything with my Brother. He, Mr Green and the rest will have to manage, because I'm coming with you." said Evie, giving Lucy a quick kiss on the lips. 

"You're what?" said Lucy, shocked. "You can't make all these allowances for me. You are risking too much Evie!" 

"I would risk my own life for you Lucy." Evie replied. "You are not going to change my mind." 

"Now get dressed," Evie continued, as she leapt up from the bed. "I need to go and talk to Jacob. He isn't going to like this....." said Evie, her voice trailed off as she realised, .."and Henry, er..Mr Green doesn't even know about us yet!" 

\-----

"I would fight my way through hell if it meant that I could be with you Lucy." 

\-----

..."I wouldn't be doing this unless I had no other choice!" Evie said, in a raised voice. "Jacob listen to me!" 

"I am listening to you, sweet Sister but you are talking nonsense," Jacob replied. 

The twin assassins stood in a deserted courtyard, continuously pacing up and down as if they were in some sort of stand off. 

"It isn't nonsense, Jacob," said Evie, "It's reason." 

"Father will be turning in his grave!" Jacob shouted, throwing his arms in the air. 

"DON'T start using Father against me!" Evie shouted back, "I am going to do whatever is necessary to protect Lucy and that is the end of it!" 

Evie turned to return to the train, 

"What about Greenie?" Jacob asked, spitefully. 

Evie stopped in her tracks at the mention of Henry. 

"I'll speak to him," Evie said quietly. "I've got to go." 

"Fine!" Jacob called after his Sister, "Just don't come crawling to me when it all goes horribly wrong!" 

Evie didn't hear him. 

Jacob's face suddenly contorted with anguish, "Please. Be careful," he whispered. 

\-----

"Miss Frye, do please come in," said Henry, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Evie. 

"H- Mr Green, there is something that I need to tell you," Evie said, her voice beginning to shake slightly. 

"Miss Frye, are you quite alright? Please. Sit down," said Henry, gesturing towards a chair. 

Evie took the offer of the seat, whilst Henry perched himself on the edge of the desk. 

Evie was about to begin her explanation when Henry's keen eye noticed something. The young assassin, in her agitated state, had been playing with a ring which now adorned the ring finger of her left hand. Evie had subconsciously been twisting it between her fingers as she fought to find the words that were necessary. 

Henry could see that it was a woman's ring. It certainly hadn't belonged to her mother, Henry knew that Evie kept that ring on a chain around her neck. What was so significant about this piece of jewellery that it was in such a prominent place? 

Evie finally began to speak. 

"Mr Green, I am afraid that I will be going away for a while," said Evie, her eyes darting to Henry's for the briefest of moments and then settling back down to her hands. She kept her eyes fixed on the ring as she continued to speak. 

"I will be accompanying Miss Thorne to a safe house. I don't know how long I shall be gone for. I just wanted you to know," said Evie quietly. She didn't know what else to say, the words failed her. 

The reality hit Henry right between the eyes. The ring. It was Lucy Thorne's ring. He knew that he had seen it before, it was on the sketch of the former Templar and now Evie was wearing that very same ring. Henry felt sick to his stomach, he knew that he had lost the woman he loved. 

Evie stood to leave and in an impulse, Henry reached out a hand and it came to rest on Evie's left hand, his thumb brushing over the surface of the ring. 

Evie realised in that second that Henry knew the truth. He was sparing her the agony of having to explain herself further. 

The young assassin turned and left before Henry saw the tears that were now welling up in her eyes. 

Henry was left standing in the silence, staring at the empty doorway. The touch of Evie's hand still imprinted on his skin, 

"I love you...Evie," He whispered. 

\-----

"If I had to make the choice again in another lifetime, I wouldn't change my mind. I would always choose you. I would follow you to the ends of the Earth. My darling Lucy." 

\-----

Evie reached the sanctuary of her own carriage, she felt completely drained. Lucy emerged from behind the screen where she had been getting dressed, still having to make do with some of Evie's spare garments. 

Lucy saw the pained look in Evie's eyes and became immediately concerned, 

"Evie? What is it?" Lucy asked. 

Evie rushed into her lover's arms and Lucy instantly responded by wrapping the young woman up in her embrace. 

"I've told them that we're leaving," Evie said, trying to hide her tears. The young assassin didn't move her head from Lucy's shoulder as she continued to speak, 

"Henry knows the truth. He saw your ring on my finger," Evie looked at Lucy teary eyed. 

"I think that I have broken his heart," said Evie, as she held Lucy tightly. 

The former Templar softly kissed Evie on her forehead, "I am so sorry Evie, I have cost you so much." 

Evie looked into Lucy's worried eyes, "I walked into your arms with my eyes wide open. None of this is your fault!" Evie said forcefully. 

Evie took a deep breath, 

"Right. We need to gather our thoughts and concentrate on what is important right now. Are you ready?" Evie asked. 

Lucy took Evie's face in her hands and looking into the young woman's greenish blue eyes she simply whispered, "Yes."


	5. A Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has second thoughts about leaving London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some of you were hoping for some smut in this chapter. Trust me, there will be some in the next chapter.

It was mid afternoon. The winter sun was low in the London skyline as two silhouetted female figures made their way from the locomotive to a nearby waiting horse drawn carriage. 

Evie lifted a small carpet bag, containing what little possessions Lucy now had. The redhead herself somewhat apprehensively climbed on board. Evie came to sit down next to her former enemy and gave her a reassuring smile, 

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Evie asked, her face carrying a worried expression. 

The assassin became more concerned for her lover as she noticed that Lucy was starting to shiver. Taking her cloak, Evie wrapped the older woman in the dark fabric, putting an arm around her. 

Lucy lent her head on Evie's right shoulder, 

"I-I'm not cold," said Lucy, as she started to stammer, "I'm afraid." 

Lucy lifted her head from where it had been resting and looked directly into Evie's greenish blue eyes. 

"So much as happened in such a short space of time, I'm confused, I feel like I am running away. That is not who I am," said Lucy, almost defiant, "I should stay and help you defeat Starrick." 

Evie rested a hand in Lucy's, squeezing it as if to say that she respected her wishes. 

"I suppose that I'm being selfish," said Evie, not taking her eyes from Lucy's gaze. "I don't want to lose you," Evie continued. "All of this has been as much about my own needs as it has been about protecting you from Starrick and his lackeys." Evie's words trailed off. 

Evie sighed deeply, 

"So, what is it to be 'Miss Thorne'?" Evie asked. "Are we headed out there?" asked the assassin, pointing to the road ahead. "Or are we heading back inside?" 

Lucy looked pensive. Finally, after what seemed like an age, the former Templar gave Evie an answer, "We stay," said Lucy, "Whatever happens we will face it together." 

Evie nodded and quietly got down from the carriage, grabbing Lucy's bag as she went. Having helped Lucy down, the two women walked arm in arm back to the train, 

"Jacob is in for a surprise," said Evie, lightheartedly. 

"I'm not sure that it will be a welcome one," Lucy replied. 

"We will have to wait and see, won't we?" said Evie. 

They wouldn't have to wait for long. 

\-------------- 

Evie practically tripped over her own heels as she boarded the locomotive, sending herself and Lucy's luggage hurtling through the doorway. The ex-Templar came up behind her and offered a hand to the young assassin, who was now lying in a heap on the carriage floor. Evie accepted the gesture and pulled herself to her feet, 

"So much for being quiet!" Evie exclaimed. 

"Yes, quite." Jacob said. 

Jacob was standing in the doorway of the adjoining carriage, his arms folded and his eyebrows raised. He walked towards the two women with a smug expression on his face. 

"I thought you two were supposed to be leaving," said Jacob "Or do you enjoy my company so much that you cannot bear to tear yourselves away?" 

"Please don't flatter yourself dear Brother," said Evie in reply, rolling her eyes. "There has simply been a change of plan." 

"A change of plan?" Jacob repeated. 

"Lucy wishes to help defeat Starrick," Evie explained. 

Jacob stood looking thoughtful but said nothing. 

As Lucy returned to Evie's carriage, the female assassin herself continued to speak with her Brother. 

"Jacob, please don't say anything to Hen- I mean, Mr Green tonight. I shall speak with him myself tomorrow morning." Evie said softly. 

"Oh, alright," Jacob replied. "Besides, I have more pressing matters to attend to this evening!" 

"You mean, getting inebriated." Evie replied, looking at Jacob as if she were unimpressed. 

"I suppose I should ask Agnes to make you two a pot of tea before I leave," said Jacob, with a half smile. 

The male assassin shuffled off in search of Agnes. Evie meanwhile, turned her attention to Lucy and the evening that was now before them. 

\-------------- 

Lucy took a sip of tea as she sat at a table examining manuscripts. Both her and Evie had decided to use the rest of their evening productively, sifting through old books and documents, looking for any clue as to the location of the shroud. 

Evie looked up from her desk, staring across the carriage at Lucy. She secretly observed the former Templar. Evie smiled to herself at the realisation that, had she done just one thing differently, Lucy wouldn't be there with her now. If she and Jacob hadn't come to London. If she hadn't encountered Lucy in the vault at St. Paul's that day. Maybe even if she hadn't seen Lucy that day in Croydon, when the sight of the Templar took her breath away. Maybe. Maybe, it was fate. They were meant to be together. 

"I suppose that I should really be thanking the Templar order," Evie said aloud. Lucy suddenly sat up straight in her chair and looked across at Evie, 

"Whatever do you mean, Evie?" 

Evie got up and moved over to where the redhead sat. Gently, the young assassin placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders. Lucy, in turn, lifted her head up to look into her young lover's greenish blue eyes. 

"I mean, that if the Templars didn't exist, I never would have found you," said Evie, with a beaming smile. Lucy put down the book that she had been studying and got to her feet. The former Templar walked around her chair and straight into Evie's arms, letting out a loud sigh, 

"If the Templar order did only one thing for me, it was that they led me to you," said Lucy, almost in a whisper. 

"I never told you before but I fell in love with you before we even met," said Evie with a slight giggle. 

Lucy listened to Evie intently as she explained how she had been watching her that day at Brewster's laboratory. The redhead could feel her eyes widening in surprise. 

"I could not have brought myself to kill you Lucy, even then," said Evie softly. 

Lucy took Evie's hands in her own and gently kissed the assassin's fingers. 

"I never could have killed you either," Lucy replied, as she reached into her sleeve. The former Templar pulled out a lightly crumpled piece of paper and held it out to Evie. 

The assassin took hold of the piece of parchment and slowly unfolded it. The young brunette could barely believe her eyes as she gazed upon the picture of her own likeness. 

"I hid this away the day that I was presented with it," said Lucy, looking directly into Evie's eyes. "You were supposed to be my target but there was a problem, I fell in love with you, right in that moment. I knew that I wouldn't be able to kill you Evie," said Lucy. 

Evie handed Lucy back the drawing, reaching into the breast pocket of her own jacket, the assassin produced a folded piece of paper and handed it to Lucy. The redhead's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the document in her grasp. It was a portrait of herself. 

"You see," said Evie, "I have loved you from that very first moment. I remember my hands shaking that day as my Brother showed me that drawing. He never understood why it vanished from our assassination board!" said Evie, with a giggle. 

"Oh Evie," said Lucy, taking the assassin in her arms and letting her portrait drop to the carriage floor. 

Their emotions took over as Lucy backed Evie against the carriage wall. The redhead pressed her body firmly against the young assassin, moaning into her mouth. Her arms moving their way up to Evie's face, she kissed her with a hunger that she had never felt before. 

Evie grabbed at the wall to try and steady herself, she could feel her legs buckling beneath her at the sensation of Lucy's lips trailing across her neck, 

"Oh Lucy. Lucy, I love you," Evie gasped into the redhead's left ear. The assassin felt lightheaded. The myriad of chemicals in her brain threatening to make her pass out. Lightly breaking contact with the ex-Templar, Evie looked at Lucy, 

"I think we need to maintain a modicum of self-control," said Evie. "We need to rest. Besides, what I really want more than anything right now is to fall asleep in your arms." 

Lucy's face lit up at Evie's words, "If that is what you want my darling, that is what it shall be." 

Their collective clothing found its way onto the carriage floor and soon the two women lay together, Evie cocooned in Lucy's arms, there foreheads touching, their lips barely centimetres apart from each other. 

There was silence in the carriage. Not a word passing between them, there didn't need to be. Their eyes conveyed all that needed to be said. 

Evie planted a soft kiss on Lucy's lips, then, burying her head in the crook of the redhead's neck, the young woman closed her eyes and drifted into a contented sleep. 

"I love you so much Lucy Thorne."


	6. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy to the rescue.....and a bit of Thornye action ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested there is some smut in this chapter XD Enjoy!

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. It was morning. As the redhead's eyes adjusted from sleep, Lucy noticed something on the pillow beside her. Shaking the last remnants of haze from her vision, the object came into focus. It was a single red tulip. 

Lucy smiled to herself as she took the flower in her grasp, "You hopeless romantic, Evie," said Lucy to herself. It was at that moment that lucy spotted a note which was also lying on the bed, 

Good morning my darling, 

I didn't want to wake you, you looked so beautiful lying there. I've gone to retrieve your documents from the Tower. I should be back by late evening, don't worry. 

All my love, 

Your Evie.   

Lucy sat staring at the note, paralysed by a feeling of absolute fear. The redhead suddenly felt as if someone had thrust her own dagger through her heart. A million thoughts raced through her mind as she imagined Evie entering the Tower. Evie coming up against massed Templar guardsmen. Evie being injured...or worse still - 

"Evie," Lucy whispered the assassin's name as if it was the most beautiful sound in the world. 

The former Templar leapt up from the bed, grabbed her borrowed garments and dressed as quickly as she could. Her clothes hung on her in a haphazard fashion but she didn't care about her appearance, all she could think about was getting to Evie. Lucy pushed a pistol into her belt, hastily picked up her dagger from the desk and thrust it into her right boot. Then, pulling the hood of her coat over her head, she ran from the train. 

The redhead needed to reach the Tower in the most expedient way possible. However, Lucy was all too aware that she did not possess the skills that Evie so eloquently displayed on an almost daily basis. 

There was only one course of action available to the former Templar, she would have to hijack a carriage. 

Lucy kept herself out of sight as much as she could as she crept towards the station entrance. Stopping near the entrance wall, she quickly surveyed the area and noticed an unoccupied carriage nearby. 

"That will do nicely," Lucy said to herself. 

The redhead rushed across the courtyard and boarded the carriage as fast as her legs would allow. Grabbing the reins firmly in both hands, Lucy spurred the horses into life, 

"Faster!" Lucy shouted, frantically shaking the reins in her hands. 

Thorne's mind was a blur as she thundered down London's cobbled streets and getting to Evie was her only focus. It wasn't that long ago that Lucy was like a stone edifice, cold, unfeeling, some might even say inhuman. Now she was overwhelmed with the weight of human emotions and all because of one reason. One person. Evie Frye. 

Lucy's mind was going into overdrive. What would she encounter once she reached the tower? The immediate future was unknown, the only thing Lucy knew for certain was that she would fight until her last breath for Evie. She held the vision of the young assassin in her mind's eye as she hurtled up to the Tower gates, jumping from the carriage at speed, not giving her safety a second thought. 

Thorne clumsily scaled a battlement wall, cursing herself for not having Evie's grace. 

"Now where to look?" Lucy thought to herself. 

Then the redhead recalled the cell where prisons were usually kept before interrogation. That was hoping for a best case scenario, Lucy didn't want to think of the alternative. She just needed to work out how to reach the cell. 

"What would Evie do?" the redhead muttered to herself. She knew that she needed to think like the assassin if she stood any chance of getting to her lover. 

Lucy used all of her concentration to locate the Templar guards. She knew that she had no possibility of being able to harness the power of eagle vision in the way that Evie did but she could at least make herself more aware of her surroundings and give herself a fighting chance. 

She leapt down into the courtyard. Keeping her head down, Lucy crept slowly and quietly past the guarded entrance. Keeping to the shadows, the redhead crept to the secluded entrance to the secret passage, the escape route that she had used with Evie the day that they declared their love for each other. 

"I never thought that I would be here again," Lucy said to herself.   

Lucy crept through the stone-clad passageways, past her old living quarters. It seemed so long ago, as if she had been there in another life, It almost felt surreal. The former Templar knew that she would have to keep her wits about her, she was getting closer to her destination. Lucy was soon left in no doubt as to Evie's whereabouts as she heard a guard bawling at her, 

"Shut up, Frye! Mr Starrick will have you ended soon enough!" 

"What makes you think that I won't be able to escape?" Evie shouted back, defiantly. 

"I can't see you leaving here unless it's to go to the hangman's noose!" the guard replied.   

"I'm coming, Evie." Lucy said to herself. 

The former Templar took her dagger from her boot and grasped it firmly. 

Slowly making her way down into the bowels of the fortress, Lucy edged her way nearer to the cells and the unsuspecting guards.   

Lucy smiled when she noticed that both guards had their backs to her. Silently, she rammed her dagger into the back of the first guard, who fell with a thud to the cold stone floor. The second guard had fallen asleep at his post. 

"This is too easy," Lucy said. 

The other guard was dispatched swiftly, his throat cut before he had chance to know what was happening.   

Upon hearing the unusual noises, Evie got up and went over to the door of her cell. The assassin jumped back as she heard the sound of a key in the lock. The young brunette tensed as the door opened and.... 

Evie was met with the sight of an angel, at least that is how the young woman felt when she saw Lucy standing there. The redhead rushed into the cell and straight into Evie's waiting arms. 

"Oh, Lucy. My darling Lucy. How?- " Evie asked. The young assassin was practically speechless. She couldn't believe that Lucy was there, that she had found her, that she was in her arms. 

"I don't know," said Lucy, gazing lovingly into Evie's greenish blue eyes. "I just knew that something was wrong. I think your heart called out to me." 

Evie lent her head against Lucy's left shoulder, "I wasn't afraid to die," Evie said softly, but I was afraid that I would never see you again" The young assassin looked at Lucy as if her whole world was in front of her, "thank you," Evie whispered. Lucy leaned down and kissed Evie passionately, as if it was the very first time.   

"Now, Miss Frye. What say you that we get out of here?" said Lucy. 

"By all means, Miss Thorne. After you," said Evie, gesturing towards the open door. ....... 

"Please tell me that we can get out of here much faster than the time it took me to get in!" Lucy exclaimed. 

"Of course we can," said Evie, with a sly smile. 

The two women headed back up to ground level, taking great care not to attract the attention of any Templar guards. 

"Head for that window," said Evie. 

Lucy quickly made her way to the open window at the end of the corridor as Evie made certain that they weren't being followed. 

"Erm, Evie? Just what do you intend to do?" Lucy asked. 

"I have still got this, haven't I," Evie said, uncovering the rope launcher that was attached to her wrist. 

"Oh no, you aren't seriously going to use that thing!" said Lucy, putting her hands out in front of her in protest. 

Lucy didn't have time to argue as two Templar guards came hurtling down the corridor towards them. 

Evie's lightening fast impulses kicked in as the assassin grabbed the unassuming Lucy tightly around her waist and released her rope launcher, hurling the two women out of the window at speed. 

"Evie!!!" Lucy shouted, keeping her eyes closed as they ziplined high above the Tower courtyard. The assassin meerly smiled to herself as Lucy hid her face in her neck. 

Suddenly a shot rang out, Evie was alerted to a sniper in the courtyard below. 

"Just a little further and we are safe," said Evie. "We're lucky that Templars are such lousy shots!" Evie quipped. 

The gunman was about to take aim again as the pair reached the perimeter wall. The assassin retracted her rope launcher and the two women dropped to the ground. 

Lucy regained her composure, brushing herself down before fully getting to her feet, 

"I'm getting too old for this!" said Lucy. 

"You won't have the chance to get much older unless we make ourselves scarce." Evie replied. 

The assassin took the former Templar by the hand and the pair ran as fast as they could away from the Templar fortress. Evie used her eagle vision and discovered a secluded and deserted alleyway nearby. The young brunette ushered Lucy down the dark passageway and the pair stopped to catch their breath. 

Evie stood with her back against the brick surface of the alley with Lucy standing directly opposite her. The assassin was still trying to slow her breathing down as she looked at Lucy who was leaning forward with her hands on her knees, trying to catch what she could of the air in her lungs. 

"I don't know what I would do without you," said Evie, her eyes brimming with tears of gratitude. 

Still leaning forward, Lucy looked up at Evie and smiled. "I know that I wouldn't survive without you," Lucy said softly, "So I had to save you because I'm selfish and..." Lucy's voice trailed off as the redhead walked across the alleyway and came to a stop right in front of Evie, 

...."I wouldn't want to live without you. You saved me, my beautiful assassin," Lucy said softly as she gently cupped the brunette's face in her one hand. 

Evie stood motionless, taking in the whole of Lucy's face. She almost forgot to breathe as she lost herself in the redhead's glistening dark brown eyes. 

They threw their arms around each other, Evie was pushed harder against the wall as Lucy kissed her fiercely, their bodies aching with want. Evie broke the kiss as her lips began to wander to Lucy's neck, 

"We can't - " Lucy began, but her words were lost as her feelings for the assassin took control. Evie tugged at the older woman's clothing, removing Lucy's belt, lifting her shirt, unbuttoning the top button of her trousers. The redhead threw her head back as she felt Evie's slim fingers slip past the material and into her body, 

"Oh Evie, I love you," Lucy gasped breathlessly as Evie continued to suck on her neck. Evie's fingers thrust in and out, increasing their pressure on Lucy's throbbing clit. The redhead was losing control, her hips moving in time to the rhythm of the Assassin's digits. Lucy grabbed at Evie as she felt her orgasm building within her powerless body. Looking into the young woman's eyes, Lucy finally came and came hard in Evie's strong arms, bucking against the assassin's body as she slowly recovered her senses. Lucy's hands slid back up to Evie's face, 

"Now it's your turn, my darling," said Lucy, planting a kiss on Evie's forehead. 

Evie watched as Lucy slowly got down on her knees, her legs still shaking and her body still throbbing with lust but she was determined to make her young lover feel the same as she did. 

Evie closed her eyes as she felt Lucy run her fingers down between her legs. The next sensation that Evie felt was the cold winter air on her legs and then.... 

"Lucy," The assassin whispered the redhead's name as she felt Lucy's warm tongue on her core. "This is incredible," Evie thought to herself. Her eyes diverted to the sky as Lucy continued to work her magic. The redhead's face was becoming soaked in Evie's juices, as the young assassin's level of arousal increased. Evie was coming closer to climax. The assassin wrapped her hands around the back of Lucy's head and held her in place, the former Templar sucked hard one last time on Evie's sensitive bundle of nerves and she came violently, her legs buckling so badly that she fell into Lucy's embrace. 

Evie felt exhausted but blissfully happy as she lay for a moment in Lucy's arms. 

"If only we could control time, I would lie in your arms forever." Evie thought. 

Once they had gathered their strength, the lovers made their way back to the locomotive and that night Evie slept soundly in Lucy's arms. The redhead lay awake most of the night, watching the woman she loved. She didn't want to take her eyes off her. It was almost light when Lucy finally succumbed to sleep, her arms wrapped around Evie and her lips touching the assassin's. 

"I almost lost you. I can never let that happen again. My life is nothing without you beside me. I love you Evie."


	7. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of my Thornye trash XD…Lucy and Evie are still loved up, Jacob feels left out and Henry is still dealing with his feelings.

"I would like to thank you for coming to the aid of my Sister," said Jacob, with the beginnings of a smile appearing on his face.  
Lucy Thorne stood looking at the younger Frye sibling with a knowing look,  
"Well, Mr Frye, I am very pleased that I have been able to gain your trust." Lucy began.  
The redheaded ex-Templar bore very little resemblance to the austere woman that she used to be. Her severe manner had melted away and been replaced with a blinding smile. She almost always wore her hair down now, flowing as it did over her shoulders. She had become more accustomed to her borrowed attire of a close fitting pair of grey trousers and matching grey tunic, a small hand pistol was pushed into her belt so that the ex- Templar was always ready for action should the situation arise. Jacob had to admit that there was something striking about his former enemy, maybe he even thought her beautiful in a way.  
Jacob extended his right hand out to Lucy, who grasped it firmly and the pair shook hands.  
As the two broke contact, Evie came up behind Lucy and grabbed her around her waist as she rested her chin on Lucy's right shoulder. The redhead's smile grew wider as she felt Evie's arms tighten their grip on her,  
"Good morning dearest!" Evie said cheerfully, giving Lucy a soft kiss on the cheek.  
Jacob rolled his eyes at the couple, using a facial expression that was more usually frequented by his Sister.  
"Could you please refrain from showing such disgusting displays of affection," said Jacob, putting a hand over his eyes.  
Evie slapped her Brother playfully on the back as she and Lucy headed for the carriage door.  
"You know that you are only jealous, dear Brother," said Evie, jovially.  
"Where are you two going anyway?" Jacob asked as he stood in the doorway.  
"I'm taking Lucy for a 'Thank You' drink at the tavern," said Evie. "I would ask you to join us but..."  
"Say no more," Jacob interrupted. "I'll stay here and hold the fort," the younger Frye twin said dismissively as he retreated to his usual armchair. If Jacob were to be brutally honest with his Sister, he would tell her that he felt hurt and alone. Evie had spent almost all of her time with Lucy in the past few weeks and although the younger twin felt a great deal of gratitude toward Thorne for saving his Sister, the truth was that Jacob felt invisible.  
\-------  
Evie and Lucy had sat themselves down at a corner table and were blissfully unaware of their surroundings as they gazed at each other over their tankards of ale. Lucy had never really been a great advocate of alcoholic beverages but had found herself acquiring a liking for it of late, a by-product of spending so much time in the company of the Rooks.  
No one in the tavern would have had the slightest idea that the two women were once sworn enemies, not by the way that they were looking at each other. Lucy reached across the table and took Evie's hands in her own,  
"I feel like I am in a dream sometimes," said Lucy softly. "I could never have imagined how happy you would make me." Lucy whispered, as she looked at Evie with love in her eyes.  
Evie squeezed Lucy's hands in return and gave her lover a mischievous smile.  
"I want to tell you something," said Evie.  
Lucy didn't reply. She sat in her own little world, watching Evie as she began to impart her secret.  
"You remember that day when you found me in the vault at St. Paul's?" Evie began.  
"How could I forget," said Lucy, smiling as she recalled it in her mind.  
"I found it so difficult to fight you," Evie said. She could smile about it now but the young assassin had struggled with her feelings from then until the moment that Lucy had held her in her arms.  
"I wanted you to kiss me," said Evie. "I wanted you to throw me against the wall and leave me breathless and when you were hanging out of the window.." Evie stopped and looked into Lucy's dark brown eyes, "I wanted to pull you back up. I wanted to hold you and I wouldn't have wanted to let you go."  
"That day when I walked into the vault and found you there, I could barely breathe," said Lucy, as she gazed into Evie's greenish blue eyes. "I know that I gave you the impression that I was in control but that couldn't have been further from the truth. I was falling apart. I wanted you so much."  
Lucy fell silent.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" said Evie, almost laughing.  
"What?" asked Lucy, she didn't know whether to feel angry or laugh herself.  
"I'm only saying that we could have saved ourselves a lot of time and anguish if only we had confessed our feelings for each other much earlier," said Evie, beaming at Lucy.  
"On reflection, I suppose that you're right," Lucy replied. "If I could go back to that day, I know that I would do things differently."  
"Like what?" asked Evie. The young brunette was teasing her lover but at the same time, she was curious.  
Lucy looked as though she was staring straight through the table in front of her as she pondered over that day,  
"I remember trying to remain calm as I walked into the chamber and hassled you to give me the key," Lucy began. "The stand off between us, before the fight-" The redhead looked directly into Evie's shimmering eyes, "I wanted to cross the chamber, pin you against the wall and kiss you."  
"I only wish that you had," Evie replied, "My whole body felt as if it was on fire for you."  
"If I could go back, we would have never had that fight. I would have swept you into my arms and told you then and there that I loved you." said Lucy, "At least we got there in the end.  
Evie smiled.  
"Come on, finish your drink," she said, giving Lucy a playful nudge.  
"Just what are you up to, Miss Frye?" Lucy asked, with her eyebrows raised.  
"Let's just say that we are staying here tonight," Evie said with a wink.  
"You think of everything, don't you Evie," said Lucy.  
The young assassin flashed Lucy a wide grin, "That's why you love me so much," said Evie.  
"Oh shut up and take me to bed," Lucy replied, as she stood up from the table.  
"With pleasure, Miss Thorne." said Evie.  
\------  
The couple had lain in each others' arms for hours. It was dusk. Candlelight illuminated the room, casting dim shadows on the tavern walls.  
Evie lay with her head resting on Lucy's left shoulder, the redhead in turn resting her left cheek against Evie's head. Her arms enveloping the young assassin. Their fingers entwined.  
Their eyes shone in the candlelight as Lucy finally broke the silence,  
"Did I ever tell you that I love you Evie Frye," said Lucy, smiling.  
"Repeatedly," Evie replied, giving Lucy a kiss on her nose.  
"I am only trying to make up for all the times that I have injured you," said Lucy.  
"That, Miss Thorne, could not be helped," Evie said softly. "You were following orders then, not your heart."  
Evie shifted in Lucy's arms and before the redhead knew what was happening, the young brunette was straddling her. Her long brown locks flowing over her shoulders, covering her breasts. Lucy took a sharp intake of breath as she gazed at the beautiful woman in front of her.  
Evie beamed as she leaned down to gently kiss Lucy on her neck. The former Templar released a pleasurable groan from the back of her throat, "Oh Evie," she whispered.  
"You are far too easy to please, Lucy," said Evie, with a giggle.  
"Come here," said Lucy, grabbing around the back of Evie's head and pushing her lips against the assassin's.  
\-----  
Morning came all too soon and reality hit the couple squarely in the gut. They wanted nothing more than a normal life but normality seemed a million miles away from them, at least until Starrick and the Templars had been erased from the capital, normality would have to wait. For these few brief precious moments, Lucy and Evie could feel as if nothing and no one could harm them, because they were together and that was all they needed.  
As the pair prepared to leave the tavern and return to the locomotive, Evie was deep in thought. Lucy noticed Evie looking pensive and asked if something was troubling her,  
"It's Jacob," said Evie, giving Lucy an awkward smile.  
"I know that things have been a little strained between you and your Brother lately and I can't help but think that maybe it has a lot to do with me," said Lucy, squeezing Evie's right hand.  
"It's true that I have been spending most of my time with you but it doesn't mean that Jacob should feel the way he does. He and I have never been apart from the day that we were born. He will always be my Brother and nothing can change that but he has to accept that it isn't just about him anymore," said Evie with an anguished expression.  
Lucy looked straight into the Assassin's eyes while still holding her hand, "Maybe you need to say this to Jacob, not me," said Lucy.  
"I know and I will," Evie replied, "As soon as we get back."  
\------  
The couple returned to the station to find the train practically deserted, that was, apart from one person, Henry Green.  
"Oh, good day Miss Frye...Miss Thorne," said Henry, trying hard not to trip over his words. This was the first time that the Ghost of London had addressed both Evie and Lucy together and if he were to be brutally honest with himself, Henry was finding it much harder than expected.  
"Good morning, H- Mr Green. You haven't seen my Brother by any chance?" Evie asked.  
Lucy stood in silence observing Henry as he spoke,  
"Mr Frye should return shortly, he has gone to collect some supplies," said Henry, his eyes darting between Evie and Lucy as he spoke.  
He couldn't fail to notice the way that Lucy looked at Evie. It was the look of pure love. Henry had had to accept that Evie loved another but it didn't mean that he could just switch off his feelings. No matter what happened from now on, he would probably go on loving Evie for the rest of his life.  
Evie gave Henry an awkward glance, "Lucy and I will be in my carriage, if you see my darling Brother..." Evie began.  
"I'll send him straight to you," said Henry, cheerfully.  
"Thank you very much, Mr Green," Evie shouted back, as she and Lucy walked arm in arm down the train towards her carriage.  
Once Evie was out of sight of Henry she felt her muscles relax and the air return to her lungs. She could only hope that their meetings would be easier from then on.  
\------


	8. The Assassin's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob is falling apart over Pearl's death.
> 
> This is a short chapter but still relevant to the story, so please stick with it.

Jacob Frye always had his mind on the job at hand. His Father's mantra to 'never let personal feelings compromise the mission' played in his mind like a stuck record. It had that day as well. The day that his world was turned upside down. The day he killed Pearl. 

The younger Frye twin had barely been able to keep it together since that day. His mind burned as he tried daily to fight back the tears. He would close his eyes, only to be met with the sight of Pearl Attaway lying there, cold, motionless. Gone. Jacob couldn't stand it and what was happening around him only added to his emotional distress. 

His Sister was happy. She was in love. That in itself wouldn't have been a problem for Jacob, he could have been happy for Evie, if only she hadn't fallen in love with the very person whom she was supposed to kill. Now he was suffering for following his birthright and his Sister was happy because she had gone against it. 

Jacob subconsciously reached into his jacket and pulled out the handkerchief, stained as it was with Pearl's blood. He stared blankly at it. It was then that the tears finally began to flow. Jacob couldn't shake the guilt over Pearl's death from his thoughts. In his mind, he had murdered the woman he loved and he could never forgive himself. 

\------ 

Evie heard the commotion as Jacob came stumbling through the carriage door. He was inebriated, again. 

"Well, good evening my dear Brother," said Evie, standing over Jacob with her arms folded. 

Jacob was in a sorry state as he looked up at his Sister. His vision was distorted by the alcohol but he could still see that ever present smile on his Sister's face. Jacob felt sick to his stomach as he staggered to his feet, the alcohol finally giving him the courage to speak his mind, 

"I am not going to stand for this anymore!" Jacob began, slurring his words. 

"Jacob, what is it?" Evie asked in a concerned tone, grasping her Brother lightly by the arms in an attempt to steady him. 

Lucy had crossed the carriage and come to support Evie, gently resting a hand against the young assassin's back. It was then that Jacob saw red and pushed Evie away from him, causing her to stumble into Lucy's arms, 

"That's right, go to your girlfriend!" Jacob shouted in his drunken stupor. 

"Why do you get to be happy while I- " Jacob stopped talking and fell to the floor in floods of tears, "Pearl," he sobbed. 

It was at that moment that Evie realised the toll that Pearl's death had had on her Brother. He loved Pearl in the same way that she and Lucy loved each other. Evie knew that she had been a coward, she couldn't kill the woman she loved, where as her Brother was having to live with the consequences of his actions. The older Frye twin couldn't even begin to comprehend what her Brother was feeling. All Evie could do was try and be there for Jacob. 

The older Frye twin wrapped her arms around her Brother and held him tightly without saying a word. 

\------ 

Later that evening, the three of them sat quietly in the carriage. Jacob lay slumped in a chair, staring up at the carriage roof whilst Evie and Lucy poured over some manuscripts. It would be Evie who would finally break the silence. 

"I'm so sorry Jacob," said Evie, "I have been so caught up in my own happiness, I forgot that you must be suffering. I can't imagine what it would have been like-" Evie broke off as she caught sight of Lucy's eyes from across the desk. No, she could never understand what it felt like. The woman she loved was sitting right in front of her. She knew that she was the lucky one. 

"I don't ever want you to feel what I am feeling right at this moment, Evie." said Jacob. 

Lucy suddenly cut in, "I want you to know that I do not blame you for Pearl's death. You were only doing your duty, Mr Frye. Pearl was my best friend, I shall never forget her." Lucy got up from the desk and walked across the carriage to where Jacob was sitting. The redhead gently rested a hand on Jacob's left shoulder and gently gave it a reassuring squeeze, 

"Remember Pearl as she was, don't dwell on what couldn't be helped, said Lucy, softly, it will only make you a prisoner of your own thoughts." 

"I have to thank you Miss Thorne," said Jacob, getting to his feet. 

"Please Mr Frye, I think that we can dispense with formalities. Call me Lucy." said the redhead, flashing the younger twin a blinding smile. 

"In that case, 'Lucy,' call me Jacob," he said. 

Evie walked over to the pair and put an arm around each of them. 

"We'll help each other out when things get tough and when one of us needs help, the other two will be there for them. No secrets. We are family," said Evie, smiling at both Jacob and Lucy in turn "- and I love you both, don't forget that." 

That night Jacob dreamed about Pearl, only this time she was lying in his arms, gazing into his hazel eyes, "I love you, my darling." Pearl whispered. 

"I will always love you," said Jacob.


	9. The Grand Master's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets more than she bargained for when Starrick makes an unexpected visit.

It had been a quiet few days. The Rooks went about their business patrolling the boroughs that were now under their control, giving a calm reassurance to the people. Evie had accompanied Jacob, on Lucy's insistence. Lucy had thought that Evie could benefit from spending some quality time with her Brother, she and her had practically been living in each others' pockets since the day they declared their love for one another and although Lucy missed having Evie by her side, she knew that it would do the assassin good to have some time apart. Absence makes the heart grow fonder after all, or so someone said. 

Lucy had decided to use the time productively, working her way through books and manuscripts still looking for the location of the shroud. The redhead was alone on the train, she wasn't expecting trouble so had turned down the offer of having some of the Rooks remain behind to guard her. Lucy Thorne had always been able to take care of herself and she wasn't about to stop now. Nonetheless, the redhead kept her prized dagger close by. It was just as well that she did because Lucy was to get more than she bargained for that evening. 

It was late evening and the redhead had fallen asleep over the desk, Lucy only came to when the sound of horses' hooves came to an abrupt stop outside the train. She wasn't expecting any visitors. She hadn't received any messages to suggest that Evie and Jacob would be returning earlier than planned. Lucy readied herself with her dagger drawn. She headed over to the carriage door and stood with her back against the wall, her dagger held at chest height. It was too dark to see who or what was outside of the train but she was about to find out. There was a knock at the carriage door and Lucy prepared herself for whatever would follow. 

"Who is there? What do you want?" Lucy shouted toward the door, trying to keep her voice calm but nothing could have prepared the former Templar for the reply that was to come. 

"Miss Thorne?" asked the male voice outside the train, "Mr Starrick would like to speak with you." 

Lucy felt her blood run cold at the mention of the Templar Grand Master's name. "Why does he want to speak with me," Lucy thought. Was it a rouse to lure her out and kill her? Had Starrick had a change of heart. Whatever his intentions, Lucy knew that she would only find out the answer if she admitted her former ally. 

The redhead slowly opened the door and stood with her hands clasped behind her back, still holding the dagger. Her feet pushed together and her nose in the air. If nothing else, she wanted to give the impression that she was the same Lucy Thorne that Starrick had always known, in temperament at least. The Templar leader alighted from his carriage and instantly appeared to freeze in shock when he saw his former lieutenant. The surprise at Lucy's appearance however, wasn't going to deter the Grand Master from his objective and it would be that objective which would shock Lucy Thorne to her very core. 

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Crawford?" asked Lucy. 

"I'm surprised that you even want to be on familiar terms," replied Starrick. 

"Come now, there is no need for us not to be civil with one another," said Lucy. 

Starrick stood dumbstruck in front of the former Templar and it only made his task even harder. 

"Miss Thorne - , Lucy" Starrick said, clearing his throat. 

Lucy stood looking perplexed, why was Starrick even here? 

"Miss Thorne, I have been thinking over these past few months and it may be possible that I was too hasty in dismissing you." said Starrick, trying to gauge Lucy's reaction. 

"If you think that I will return to the fold as your second in command, you have got another thing coming," said Lucy, "That part of my life is over." 

"That is not why I am here, Miss Thorne." Starrick replied. 

Lucy felt her body tense as Starrick continued to observe her. 

"Then WHY are you here exactly?" asked Lucy. 

Starrick suddenly grasped Lucy by the hands, causing the redhead to jump back in panic, 

"What are you doing, Crawford?" asked Lucy in disgust. 

"I'm here because I have been battling with my feelings ever since I sent you away." said Starrick, "I'm here to tell you that I love you Miss Thorne. Lucy." 

Lucy could feel herself backing away from the Grand Master. Right in that moment, she just wanted Evie to return and rescue her from her predicament. 

"Please, Mr Starrick," Lucy pleaded, "Don't embarrass yourself any further. I must ask you to leave." 

Starrick looked distraught at Lucy's rejection. He was Crawford Starrick, the Templar Grand Master, he wasn't accustomed to being denied. Starrick could feel his blood boiling with lust, as he looked upon Lucy, all he could think about was kissing her. The Templar pushed himself at his former lieutenant but he was the one to be taken by surprise. Lucy pulled her dagger from behind her and lashed out, slashing her former commander across his face and leaving a deep laceration down his left cheek. 

"You can't have me!" shouted Lucy. "You could never have me!" The former Templar thrust her left hand out in front of Starrick to reveal the ring which adorned her finger. 

The Grand Master instantly recognised the design as one which belonged to the Assassins. 

"So you have taken up with Jacob Frye," Starrick snarled. 

Lucy smiled at Starrick's assumption, "You have got the wrong Frye." 

Starrick's eyes widened at the realisation that he had lost the woman he loved to another woman and not just any woman but Evie Frye. 

"If I can't have you then I shall make quite sure that your precious Miss Frye can't have you either!" Starrick shouted. 

"I won't let you harm a hair on her head," said Lucy defiantly. 

"We shall see about that," said Starrick, as he retreated from the carriage still nursing his wounds. 

\------ 

Lucy bolted the carriage door and sat down on the bed. Now she really had something to worry about. She didn't care at all about Starrick's confession, it didn't matter to her. She never loved him and could never bring herself to do so. She just wanted Evie to return right at that moment, to hold Evie in her arms and know that she was alright. Lucy lay down on the bed and waited. 

\------- 

It was morning before Lucy was disturbed from her slumber by the unmistakable sound of Evie's high heeled shoes as the young assassin entered the carriage. 

Lucy was instantly wide awake and leapt up from the bed and straight into Evie's arms. The redhead held her lover tightly, happy in the knowledge that Evie was safe. 

"Oh Evie, I'm so relieved that you are alright," said Lucy, stroking Evie's face softly. 

Lucy told Evie everything. The young brunette was stunned into silence by what she heard, her only physical reaction was to hold Lucy even tighter. 

"I should have killed him while I had the chance," said Lucy. 

"You were in shock," Evie replied, "In any case, it sounds like he got more than he bargained for," Evie replied with a smile, trying to make light of the situation. 

"Forget about it for today," said Evie. "I know it's morning but I need some sleep. Care to join me?" 

"How could I refuse?" replied Lucy. 

\------- 

Having closed the window shutters, Lucy lay down on the bed beside Evie and wrapped her arms around her. Their noses touching as the young assassin smiled back at the redhead. 

"I have missed you so much Lucy," said Evie, running her fingers through Lucy's luscious red locks. Lucy kissed her lover full on the lips, "I won't let Starrick hurt you. He would have to kill me first." 

Lucy rolled Evie beneath her and continued kissing her, "I love you my darling," Lucy whispered. 

The redhead pressed a hand against Evie's core and heard the brunette gasp in response. Lucy's lips trailed over Evie's face and down her neck as she continued to rub fiercely at Evie's centre. 

"I won't let him harm you. You mean the world to me," Lucy said breathlessly. 

"Oh Lucy. Lucy," said Evie, stroking the redhead's face softly. 

The young brunette's eyes misted over as she came in Lucy's arms, "I love you Lucy Thorne. No one can take me away from you." 

Evie fell asleep in Lucy's embrace and for that morning at least, Lucy could believe Evie's words because she was safe in her arms.


	10. The Lieutenant's Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie pieces together the events of the previous evening.......

Nothing can last forever.

Evie was dreaming. She was back in the Tower of London, facing Lucy Thorne. Only this time, events worked out how they were supposed to….

Evie dodged the Templar’s attack as the redhead swung at her with the ornate candlestick and in one swift movement, the young assassin removed Thorne’s own dagger from it’s sheath and plunged it mercilessly into the Templar lieutenant’s back.

The redhead fell to the floor in cries of agony, with the young Frye woman standing over her. Evie looked down at her stricken enemy. Lucy Thorne’s eyes were looking directly at her and with her dying breath, the Templar uttered the words that would pierce Evie’s heart,

“I love you,” Lucy whispered, as the fire died from her eyes.

Evie leant over Lucy Thorne’s lifeless form and delicately wiped a handkerchief across the redhead’s neck. She knelt in silent vigil beside the body of the woman she loved. It was then that the tears began to fall,

“Oh, Lucy!” Evie sobbed.

Her right hand was still tightly gripping the handkerchief as she threw her arms around the Templar’s motionless body and buried her face in Lucy’s side. The assassin couldn’t breathe as the tears slowly choked her. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Through her hazy eyes, Evie glanced across the room at the discarded dagger and stretched out a hand to grab at the heavily blood spattered weapon.

The young brunette tried to hold the blade firmly in her grasp as her body shook violently.

“Now I know how Jacob must feel…..” Evie said aloud, thinking about her Brother’s struggle over killing Pearl.

She took one last look at Lucy.

“….but I can’t live without you.”

As the last words left her lips, Evie slowly lifted the dagger and everything went black.

It would be a Templar guard who would find them. The assassin lying with Lucy’s golden dagger buried in her heart, her left arm around Thorne’s body as if she had prearranged it.

\-------- 

Evie came to. Every part of her body ached and her mouth felt as though it had been coated in sawdust. She was slumped on the ground by the back door of the tavern. 

It was morning. 

Evie had been there all night. The trouble was, the female assassin had no recollection of how she she had ended up there in her present dishevelled state, 

"I wish that this was only a nightmare as well," Evie mumbled to herself as she sat on the ground holding her head in her hands, trying to remember. 

\-------- 

Early the previous evening, Evie had been studying with Lucy in her carriage as usual. The couple had also been deep in conversation over Lucy's encounter with Starrick. The pair had done their best to laugh it off but were all too aware of the danger that Starrick could pose. He was not a man to be trifled with. 

She had spent most of the day in Lucy's company, sitting close beside her lover with her head resting gently against the redhead's left shoulder. The former Templar in turn had her left arm wrapped around the young assassin's waist as she continued to examine manuscripts with her free hand, 

"It's not here," said Lucy suddenly, in a frustrated tone. The ex-Templar fell silent as something occurred to her. The clue to the location of the shroud was in her research. The research that she had left behind at the Tower. The research that she had told Evie to leave behind because her life was more important. The redhead had spoken the truth, nothing was more important to her than Evie but now the former Templar was faced with a conundrum. That paperwork held the key to finding the shroud and she needed to locate it before the Templars did. There was one thing that Lucy knew for certain, Starrick would have had her research removed and relocated to his rooms by now. She needed to retrieve it and she needed Evie's help in doing so. 

\--------- 

Evie lay on the cobbles, wracking her brain. Trying to piece together her defragmented thoughts. The assassin's head was pounding, making it all the more difficult to think. The female Frye twin dragged herself up on a stack of wooden crates that stood against the back wall of the drinking den. She managed to stagger down the narrow alleyway, steadying herself by resting a hand against the brick surface as she went. As Evie reached the front of the tavern, her already confused mind was to be confused further by the sudden arrival of her Brother. 

\--------- 

"Lucy, you cannot be serious about this!" Evie shouted. "You DO remember what happened the last time we tried to recover your documents, don't you?" But the former Templar was unrelenting, 

"I know darling," said Lucy softly, placing her hands gently on Evie's shoulders. "I wouldn't be asking to do this if I wasn't sure." 

"This really isn't just a hunch is it," said Evie. Lucy didn't need to answer, the assassin could tell just by the look in her eyes. They would be heading into the Templar stronghold that was Crawford Starrick's home. 

\-------- 

"Evie, thank goodness I found you," said Jacob, visibly flustered and almost out of breath. 

"J-Jacob what is it?" asked Evie. "What on earth is going on?" 

"It's Lucy," Jacob blurted out. "Starrick has-" 

Evie didn't give her Brother chance to finish his sentence. Lucy needed her, that was all the information that the female assassin required, 

"Are you alright Evie?" asked a concerned Jacob. 

"I'm- fine," Evie insisted, still nursing a seemingly bruised head. 

Jacob wasn't having any of it. 

"What happened here Evie?" asked Jacob, looking at his Sister's haphazard appearance. 

"I don't know," said Evie, "But that isn't important right now. I need to get to Lucy. 

"What do you mean, You don't know?" asked Jacob. 

"Jacob!" Evie shouted. "We can concentrate on this later! We need to go!" 

\-------- 

"This is something that I never thought I would be doing," said Lucy, as she and Evie stood in the shadows overlooking the fortress home of Crawford Starrick. 

"If you mean that you never expected to be standing outside of the home of your former ally. Standing next to your former enemy who is now your girlfriend. Trying to retrieve your research which has taken you years to accumulate and now sits within the walls of the aforementioned building. Then yes, you never thought that you would be doing this!" said Evie smiling at the redhead. Lucy smiled back at her, even she had to admit that the whole scenario sounded crazy. 

"Come on," said Lucy. "We could do with that brilliant eagle vision of yours darling. The place is bound to be crawling with guards. 

\-------- 

The Frye twins were careering through the streets on a horse drawn carriage, when a flash of some memory shot momentarily into Evie's mind. The memory of being hit from behind with something blunt. That, she thought, was probably the reason for her head feeling so heavy. Then the physical hit transformed into a metaphorical one as the older Frye twin realised what had happened the previous night. 

\--------- 

The building had indeed been crawling with Templar guardsmen. 

"Starrick doesn't take any chances, does he?" said Evie, sarcastically. 

"Crawford knows that one assassin can easily outwit a dozen of his precious Templars. Although, he would never admit it." Lucy replied. 

Evie silently leapt up to a nearby window ledge to observe what she believed to be the Grand Master's study. That was when everything began to unravel around them. 

The scream. 

For as long as she would live, Evie would never forget that scream. 

'Never let personal feelings compromise the mission,' Evie had done it again. 

She had been so preoccupied with Lucy that she hadn't been concentrating. Her eagle vision had failed her. She didn't see them in the shadows, creeping up on Lucy. By the time she had noticed, it was too late. 

"Take your hands off her!" Evie bellowed, as she clung to the wall. 

Two burly looking Templar guards held Lucy firmly by her arms. The redhead tried desperately to free herself. Her dagger was beyond her reach. She was a prisoner. 

One of the guards looked up at Evie with a crooked grin, 

"So, it's the famous Miss Frye. Looks like we've got your girlfriend," the guard snarled. "Oh yes, we know about you two." 

"Evie get out of here!" Lucy shouted. 

"I'm not going anywhere without you!" Evie shouted back, as she leapt down to the ground. The young assassin released her hidden blade and..... 

"EVIE!" Lucy screamed, as another guard came out from the shadows up behind Evie and knocked the young assassin unconscious. The brunette fell onto the ground with a thud. 

Lucy was led away as she continued to try and kick herself free. Her composure was completely gone as she screamed Evie's name repeatedly, trying to look over her shoulder at her unconscious lover. 

"Mr Starrick wants to see you," said the other guard, with an evil chuckle. 

"He may very well want to see me but I will say nothing. He will not get any information out of me," said Lucy, defiantly. 

"Oh, I am sure you will talk once some of the lads have had 'words' with your precious Miss Frye." A horrid laugh came from the guard's throat as the two of them led Lucy through the familiar corridors and into the clutches of Crawford Starrick. 

\-------- 

"Faster Jacob, faster!" Evie shouted over the sound of horses hooves. Her head was pounding but the greatest pain was in her heart. She now knew that she had let Lucy down. Evie only hoped that she wasn't too late to make up for it. 

"What is it, Evie?" Shouted Jacob, trying to be heard. 

"I remember." Evie replied. "Lucy is in real danger. We need to get there now!" 

Evie thought back to her nightmare. How she had killed Lucy even though she loved her. It was her subconscious telling her that unless she saved Lucy now, she would be responsible for the death of the woman she loved. 

"Please be alive," Evie whispered.

"You really do love her, don't you Evie," said Jacob, seeing how badly this was affecting his Sister. 

"I love Lucy more than she could ever know. Jacob, I-" Evie's voice disintegrated into tears, "I can't lose her, I just can't." 

"You won't lose her, I promise you." said Jacob, as he spurred the horses on to their destination. 

"Starrick will wish that he had never been born by the time that I'm finished with him!" said Jacob with a smile. "I only hope that Lucy realises how lucky she is to have you." 

"I'm the lucky one," Evie replied.


	11. I Will Never Leave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Jacob set out to rescue Lucy...but is it too late?

It was dark and damp in the dungeons of the Starrick mansion. Lucy Thorne began to shiver from the cold and the pain. Her left eye was half closed, being as it was badly bruised. The Templars had shown no mercy to their former superior. It hurt everytime that Lucy took a breath. She was convinced that her ribs were cracked, if not broken, from the beating that she had sustained. The redhead was securely tied to a large oak chair. She couldn't move. The former Templar could feel that her dagger was still concealed in her left boot but it was of no use to her, she couldn't reach it. Lucy knew that the guards would soon be returning to subject her to yet another round of torture, convinced as they were that she knew the location of the shroud. Indeed, Lucy Thorne had had the means of locating the shroud but it was out of her reach. 

The redhead heard the key turn in the lock as the door creaked open. Lucy stared straight ahead in silence as the guards entered. Closing her eyes, she thought of Evie and how she longed to be in her arms. She could only hope that the assassin was still alive. 

\------ 

"Jacob, just pull over!" Evie shouted anxiously. 

Her brother didn't have time to argue with Evie's request as the female assassin deployed her rope launcher as soon as she was in touching distance of Starrick's home. 

"Evie," Jacob whispered up to his Sister. 

Evie looked down at her Brother from the roof of the imposing building, 

"I'll be careful. I won't make the same mistake again," Evie replied with a smile. 

As the female assassin disappeared over the rooftop, Jacob retreated to the shadows and waited. 

As Evie descended down the other side of the stone structure, she heard a sound which made her blood run cold. A cry of agony echoed through the air. A woman's cry. Lucy's cry. 

Evie knew that she had to remain calm, she would be of no use to Lucy if she were to be captured. The brunette followed the sound, keeping to the shadows and out of sight of the unsuspecting guardsmen. 

The young assassin fell to the ground beside the grating that provided the only light source into the dungeons and as Evie glanced into the chamber, tears began to well up in her eyes. 

She saw Lucy restrained in the chair, she was bearly conscious. Even from this distance, Evie could see how badly beaten Lucy was. A thin line of blood trickled from the edge of the redhead's mouth to join the blood which stained her clothing. The woman she loved had been beaten to within an inch of her life and it made Evie's blood boil. Starrick would pay. 

"I need to find a way in," Evie said to herself. 

She found it. A large wooden door at the side of the stone tower led straight into the bowels of the Templar mansion. It was unguarded. The Templars' way of thinking being that once you were a prisoner you wouldn't be leaving, so why would there be a need to guard the outer door? 

Evie crept down the stone steps, keeping a throwing knife at shoulder height. Her breathing quickened as the young assassin made her way slowly through a passageway towards the holding cells. Keeping out of their line of sight, Evie noticed two Templar guardsmen keeping watch outside a cell, 

"Lucy," Evie whispered to herself. 

Taking up two throwing knives, one in each hand, Evie swiftly dispatched the guards. Both men fell to the ground, a blade sitting uncomfortably in their necks. The young assassin congratulated herself on her precision as she retrieved the keys from the body of the one guard and quickly unbolted the door to a sight that made her stomach sink. 

Evie dashed to Lucy's side, her eyes taking in the sight of her lover's badly injured body. The brunette took another throwing knife and used the blade to cut through Lucy's restraints. As soon as she was free, Evie took the redhead's face in her hands and gently stroked her cheeks, 

"Lucy, It's Evie. I'm here," Evie whispered, trying hard to keep back the tears. 

Lucy slowly began to come round and tried her best to focus on the figure in front of her. The left eye of the former Templar was now heavily swollen. 

"Evie?" Lucy croaked. 

"Oh my God, Lucy. What have they done to you?" said Evie, now on the verge of tears. "My darling." 

Evie gently put her arms around Lucy but could bearly touch her. The slightest brush against her battered body made the redhead flinch. 

Lucy pulled back to look at Evie but the assassin was blurry, such was the state of her eyesight. The former Templar reached out to touch Evie's face. Her fingertips slowly running down the assassin's right cheek and across her lips. Evie suddenly grabbed at Lucy's hand and slowly and gently moved in to kiss her lover, 

"Oh Lucy, I love you so much." said Evie. 

The assassin's tears suddenly turned to anger as she held Lucy in her arms. 

"I will kill Starrick with my bare hands," said Evie. 

Lucy saw the fire rising in Evie's eyes. She had never seen the assassin look this way before. 

"...but more importantly I need to get you to safety," Evie continued. 

Her heart ached to see Lucy in this state and what made the feeling worse for Evie was the unwelcome truth that Lucy had been injured because of her. 

"Jacob has the carriage outside," said Evie. The assassin looked Lucy up and down. She knew that the redhead wouldn't be able to walk in her current state. 

"I am going to have to carry you out," said Evie, giving her lover a look of concern. 

"The pain can't get any worse than the pain that I am already in," Lucy mumbled. 

\--------- 

Evie lifted the redhead over her right side. Lucy gritted her teeth as her ribs came into contact with Evie's shoulder. 

"Lets get you out of here," said Evie. 

The young assassin staggered back up the stone steps and into the open air holding the now semi-conscious Lucy in her arms. 

"Where the hell is Jacob?" Evie mumbled. 

Lucy suddenly let out a muted cry of pain and fell unconscious. 

"Lucy, stay with me. Please!" Evie pleaded. 

The young assassin placed the former Templar gently down on the ground and removed her own jacket to cushion Lucy's head. 

Evie ran to find Jacob. 

When the male Frye twin saw his Sister he became immediately concerned. 

Tears started to run down Evie's face as she spoke, 

"Jacob please come quickly. It's Lucy.....she's unconscious, I..." Evie said, as she began to choke on her tears. 

Jacob said nothing and followed his Sister. When he reached the spot where Lucy lay, he couldn't believe his eyes. He knelt down beside the redhead. 

"She is still breathing," Jacob reassured Evie, "But we need to get her back to the train." 

Jacob lifted his former enemy as if she weighed nothing and carried her to the nearby carriage, gently laying her down in the back. Evie climbed in beside her and cradled Lucy's head in her lap. 

The tears fell more frequently from Evie's eyes now, occasionally landing on Lucy's bruised skin. 

"I can't lose you, Lucy. Can you hear me?" said Evie softly, "I love you." 

Lucy slowly opened her right eye and managed to move a hand so that it rested in Evie's, "I love you too," Lucy whispered. Lucy took one more look at her young lover before she blacked out again. 

"Lucy!" 

\------ 

It was then that Evie noticed that Lucy's breathing had become more shallow. The brunette grabbed at Lucy's hands and pulled them to her face in panic, 

"Please stay with me, Lucy!" Evie shouted as her eyes misted over with tears. 

Lucy Thorne was fighting to stay alive, the myriad of injuries she had sustained were putting strain on her now fragile body. 

Evie knew that she had to prepare herself for the possibility that she might lose Lucy but it was a possibility that the young assassin didn't want to have to face. 

The carriage came to an abrupt halt outside the locomotive and Jacob leapt down from his seat to open the door but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the state that Lucy was in. 

"I'll go and get some of the lads to help," Jacob announced, placing a reassuring hand on his Sister's left shoulder. 

Evie Frye wasn't prepared for this. To think that bearly two days ago, she and Lucy had been happy, the young assassin couldn't understand how their lives could be turned on their heads in such a short space of time but she was determined to see that Lucy survived. 

Jacob returned with three of the rooks and between the four of them they carefully carried Lucy onto the train, with Evie following close behind. The brunette took a deep breath and stepped onto the train. She knew that she had to remain strong for Lucy's sake but inside Evie was screaming. 

\-----

It was nearly midnight. Lucy had had her wounds tended to and now only time would tell. Everything else was up to her now. 

Evie was sitting by Lucy's bedside. The young assassin hadn't moved from the side of the former Templar since she had been brought onto the train. The brunette had her head resting on the bed, the fingers of her right hand entwined with Lucy's left. She hadn't slept. She was waiting for Lucy to stir from her unconscious state. Evie so desperately wanted Lucy to show any sign that she would survive her ordeal. 

The assassin looked at her lover's badly bruised face and moved in to gently kiss her. It was then that Evie noticed the redhead move. An almost inaudible groan left Lucy's lips and her eyes slowly opened. 

"Evie?" Lucy whispered. 

A smile as wide as the River Thames broke out across the brunette's face. 

"Yes, Lucy. I'm here" Evie whispered, as she tenderly held a hand to the redhead's face. "I love you, my darling. I'll never leave you." 

The former Templar was weak but managed to take hold of Evie's free hand in return. She gazed at the brunette through her bruised eyes and Evie saw the edges of Lucy's mouth forming into a smile. 

"We will get through this together," said Evie, grasping Lucy's hand tighter. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Lucy said softly. 

"You'd better not," said Evie. "Because I wouldn't want to live without you. Now rest, I'm staying right here." 

As Lucy closed her eyes, Evie got up and pulled a bench up against the bed so that she could lie beside her lover. The brunette lay in the silence watching Lucy all night. Listening to the sound of her breathing, willing her to stay alive.


	12. When "Thank You" is Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is on the mend, the Frye twins have a surprise for her and Lucy thanks Evie in the only way she knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep this going. It's short, it's sweet and it's well.....Thornye. (smut alert)

Evie sat on the edge of her bed. The assassin's sleep patterns had been in disarray for the past two weeks. She had given up her whole bed for Lucy as she slowly made a recovery from her injuries. Evie had to admit that the wooden bench that she had been sleeping on was far from being comfortable but any discomfort that she may have felt was completely forgotten as she lay there each night watching over her lover like a guardian angel. 

Evie beemed as she looked at Lucy. The redhead's bruising had receded but Lucy had been left with a small scar on her left cheek, a permanent reminder of Starrick's henchmen. 

The assassin lay down next to Lucy and trying to contain the wide smile that threatened to break out on her face, Evie tenderly kissed the redhead. Evie gradually felt her kiss being returned as Lucy slowly opened her eyes. 

"Good morning my darling," said Lucy, the words reverberating against Evie's lips. 

Evie's hands slid to the face of the former Templar and she gazed into Lucy's eyes. It wasn't that long ago that those eyes were so badly bruised that the redhead could barely focus. Now Evie could see her reflection in them again. 

It was then that all of the emotion of the past weeks came crashing down on the young assassin and the tears began to fall as she felt herself throw her arms around Lucy and bury her face in the redhead's left shoulder. 

Lucy's automatic response was to put a hand to Evie's head, running her fingers through the young woman's loose braids. 

"I'm sorry, Lucy" Evie began. "I don't mean to be so emotional but I thought that I was going to lose you..." 

The assassin's words trailed off as she began to choke on her tears. 

Lucy put a finger under Evie's chin and gently lifted it until the assassin's eyes met with hers. 

"Do you really love me that much?" Lucy asked softly, as if she needed confirmation. 

Evie could feel herself melting into Lucy's arms as she looked into the older woman's eyes. She felt the air catch in her lungs, just like it did that day in the vault. When she locked eyes with Lucy it took her breath away. 

Evie caressed Lucy's left cheek as she replied, 

"I was dying inside at the thought that I might lose you," said Evie. "I love you more than you could ever know." 

Lucy gazed into Evie's red rimmed eyes and softly wiped away her tears as the tears began to well up in her own vision. 

"You are my life, Evie Frye. I fought to stay alive for you. Only you." whispered Lucy. 

"No more words," said Evie, putting a finger gently against Lucy's lips. 

Evie settled down into Lucy's embrace and closed her eyes, 

"I have missed this so much." 

Lucy planted a kiss through Evie's hair and held her as close as she could. 

"I love you, Evie." Lucy whispered. 

"Thank you," Evie whispered back. 

"What for?" Lucy asked, puzzled. 

Evie lifted her head to look at Lucy. 

"For staying alive," Evie replied. 

\------- 

There was a gentle knock at the door of Evie's carriage. 

The young assassin opened her eyes to see Jacob standing in the doorway. The slight noise caused Lucy to stir in Evie's arms as the female assassin addressed her Brother, 

"Since when have you ever bothered to knock?" Evie asked, jokingly. 

"Since there happens to be a lady present," Jacob replied. 

Evie raised her eyebrows at her Brother, "There has ALWAYS been a lady present!" said Evie, talking about herself. 

Jacob merely folded his arms and let out a half hearted chuckle. 

"What's so funny?" asked Evie. 

"It's just that you are just... well... you, " replied Jacob. 

By this time, Lucy was wide awake and wondering what on earth was going on. 

Jacob lifted his cap politely. 

"Good morning, Lucy." 

Lucy Thorne gave Jacob a sleepy smile and nodded in acknowledgment, 

"Good morning to you Jacob," Lucy replied. 

Evie's eyes looked at Lucy and then looked to Jacob. 

"See? You are always so polite to Lucy," Evie protested. 

"Alright then," said Jacob "Are you two going to make a habit of staying in bed until the middle of the afternoon?" 

"That's more like the typical Jacob Frye I know," said Evie, as she got up from her bed and stretched. "What's the urgency anyway?" Evie asked. 

"There's a surprise for Lucy in the next carriage," said Jacob, grinning excitedly at Evie. "The younger twin gave his Sister a wink, turned and left, whistling some inaudible tune as he went. 

"Come on, " said Evie, taking Lucy by an arm. "I suppose we had better go and see what all the fuss is about. 

Lucy turned to face Evie, blocking the doorway in the process. 

"Just a moment, Miss Frye." said Lucy, as she ran a thumb lightly over Evie's lips. The redhead leaned in and kissed her lover deeply, wrapping her arms tightly around the assassin and kissing her even more. Evie could feel herself gasping for air when they broke the kiss. The young brunette ran her fingertips down Lucy's face, tracing over the scar on the redhead's left cheek. 

"I think we should get moving," said Evie, with a giggle. 

Lucy took Evie by the hand and the pair walked through to the next carriage. 

\------------ 

"Oh, there you are!" exclaimed Jacob, as he saw Evie and Lucy approaching him. 

As the two women moved further into the carriage, Lucy was completely taken aback by what she saw. 

The carriage was piled high with crates and travel trunks. The sight of a large embossed leather trunk made the former Templar stop in her tracks. She recognised it but it couldn't be. 

Jacob and Evie were standing there grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats as they observed Lucy examining the crates. When she turned to face them, she had tears of joy in her eyes. She was almost speechless. 

"How?" asked Lucy ....."My research- you......" 

Lucy ran over to the Frye twins and took both of them in a hug. 

"I don't know how you did this but thank you....I don't think that I could thank you enough," said Lucy, still visibly overcome. 

"Oh, I think that you will probably think of a way to thank my Sister later," said Jacob, cheekily. 

"Jacob!" Evie shouted, giving her Brother a not-so-playful shove. 

Lucy gave a sideways glance towards Evie and flashed her a wicked smile. 

"I'm quite sure that I will," said Lucy. 

\-------- 

It was at times like these that Jacob Frye was grateful that he occupied a carriage at the opposite end of the train to that of his Sister. The younger Frye twin was sat reading a newspaper, his feet propped up on his desk. Jacob tried as hard as he could to concentrate on the page in front of him. He knew exactly what his Sister would be doing at that moment. Jacob was only thankful that he couldn't hear it. 

\------ 

Lucy slammed the carriage door behind them as she and Evie prepared to retire for the evening but sleeping was the furthest thing from Lucy Thorne's mind. 

The redhead bit seductively at her bottom lip and approached Evie with a lustful gleam in her eyes. 

Evie slowly walked backwards along the carriage until she could go no further and came to an abrupt stop with her back up against the carriage wall. The assassin's breathing quickened as Lucy approached her. The anticipation of what was to come and the tension of the past weeks causing the brunette's body to burn with desire. 

Lucy came to a stop barely an inch away from her young lover, 

"I haven't forgotten about 'thanking' you, Evie," said Lucy, with a sly smile. 

Evie closed her eyes as Lucy leaned in to kiss her neck. The assassin let out a breathless gasp as if she were drowning. The young woman clung to Lucy as the redhead continued to kiss her, running her lips down the assassin's neck. Evie began to tremble in Lucy's arms, 

The brunette opened her eyes, smiling at the woman whom she loved more than she herself could bear, 

"Take me to bed," whispered Evie. 

Lucy simply smiled back in response and gently lifting her young love in her arms, the redhead lay Evie down on the bed. 

Their bed. 

Evie softly stroked at Lucy's face whilst gazing into her beautiful dark brown eyes. Evie could be content with just that but Lucy had other ideas. 

The assassin soon felt the warm lips of the former Templar caressing her skin, down her neck, across her chest...... 

Her shirt was ripped open without hesitation and Lucy buried her face between the assassin's soft breasts. 

Evie took a sharp intake of breath, "Oh Lucy," she gasped. 

Lucy looked up at Evie and smiled. Her hands began to slowly strip the young brunette of her clothing. Evie in turn helped Lucy to struggle out of her own garments. The hilarity of the situation causing the young assassin to let out a giggle. 

"I have missed you, Evie" said Lucy, as she held the young Frye woman in her arms. 

Evie pulled Lucy towards her on the bed and kissed her again and again. Lucy's long hair brushed against Evie's skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. 

"Lucy Thorne. The Thorne in my side. I love you." said Evie, her gaze not wavering from Lucy's. 

Lucy slowly kissed down the length of Evie's body as she felt Evie quivering beneath her. 

The redhead's fingertips slowly caressed Evie's inner thighs. Lucy could see Evie's chest moving at a more urgent pace. The young brunette suddenly grabbed for Lucy, pulling her against her aching body. Lucy had only needed to touch Evie once and the young woman's back arched, pressing herself against Lucy in want. 

"Lucy!!" Evie cried out. 

Lucy held Evie as close as she could as the assassin came down from her climax. 

With the room coming back into focus, Evie kissed Lucy with a fiery intensity. 

"No one has ever made me feel the way that you do," said Evie, gently caressing the redhead's body. Evie's fingers followed the path traced by her lips and came to rest at Lucy's entrance. 

The young woman slowly ran her fingers down Lucy's slit and felt the older woman jolt against them. 

"Evie, please," Lucy pleaded breathlessly. 

The assassin lowered her head and lapped at Lucy's swollen centre, 

"You taste so delicious," Evie whispered into Lucy's folds. 

Lucy leaned forward and grabbed at Evie's hair, pulling her usually neat braids apart. 

The young brunette reached up and pinched at Lucy's left nipple, twisting it between her thumb and index finger, producing a moan of pleasure from the older woman. 

Lucy Thorne was losing herself in her own world as her lover brought her over the edge. Everything appeared to happen in slow motion as she felt the explosion ignite inside her body and she opened her eyes to the sight of Evie. 

"I must have died....," said Lucy, looking into Evie's greenish blue eyes, "....because this is heaven. 

Evie softly kissed Lucy on her left cheek and wrapped her arms around the redhead. 

"Then I must have died too, because you ARE my heaven, Lucy." Evie whispered. 

\------------- 

Evie lay awake in the stillness of the night, holding the sleeping Lucy in her arms. 

As much as the young assassin enjoyed being pleasured by her lover, this was what Evie longed for the most. 

Watching the former Templar as she slept contentedly in her arms. Listening to her breathing, holding her, protecting her. Just being with her. 

"My Lucy."


	13. The Burden of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie can't bear the thought of losing Lucy.

It is said that we destroy the things that we love the most. Or, just maybe they destroy us in the end. 

Evie Frye was sitting on a rooftop, contemplating. Her emotions were shredded. The cold winter air was cutting into her face but the young assassin could feel nothing. She felt numb to the world. 

Now she could understand the meaning of her Father's words, "Never let personal feelings compromise the mission." 

If Evie only thought like an assassin and not like a human being, she wouldn't feel the way that she did right now. Her heart ached. Her chest felt so heavy that she could hardly bear it. The young woman looked down at her left hand, at the ring that adorned her finger. The tears began to flood her eyes. 

"I'm so sorry, Lucy." Evie whispered, the words drifting out into the cold night air. 

All that the young assassin truly wanted in that moment was to hold her lover close and feel that everything would be alright. Instead, Evie Frye was cold and alone. She had been pushing Lucy further and further away over the past fortnight. The two women had never had a raised word against each other since they had been together. Until now. Love, it seemed, had become her enemy. 

Lucy couldn't see it. The reason. The reason that Evie was pushing her away. 

She was terrified that she might lose her. 

Since the day that she and Jacob had retrieved Lucy's research, the unwelcome truth had sat uneasily in the female assassin's mind. Soon they would be going after the shroud. Soon they would be coming up against Crawford Starrick, the Templar grand master, the man whose advances were rejected by Lucy Thorne. 

Evie's psyche was burdened by the nightmares that still haunted her. She loved Lucy like no other and now that love was threatening to tear her apart. 

The brunette reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Evie read the words as she had done a hundred times over the past two weeks. She had written the letter to Lucy after an argument but never gave her the note or told her how she felt. Now, Evie thought, was the time...... 

'My darling, I love you. I love you more than I could ever say. You are my life Lucy Thorne and I cannot contemplate my world without you in it. Please understand, I don't mean it when I am cold towards you. I am terrified of losing you. I can't. I just can't. I thought that I was protecting you but all I have succeeded in doing is building a wall between us. 

Please forgive me, 

Evie.' 

The young woman jumped down from her vantage point and went in search of one of the urchins to deliver her message. Evie couldn't bring herself to talk to Lucy back at the train. She had never considered herself to be cowardly but Evie couldn't stand the thought of meeting with Lucy at that moment, not yet. She needed a go-between. She needed to feel like she was in control. 

\------ 

Evie sat and waited in the tavern. She tightly grasped a tankard of ale but didn't let a single drop touch her lips. She stared blankly at the alcoholic beverage, thinking about the times that she and Lucy had spent there. She looked up, half expecting to see the redhead looking back at her. 

"Miss Evie.....?" 

Her messenger had returned. 

Evie snapped her mind back to attention. 

"Miss Evie, I took your letter to Miss Lucy as you asked and....." the lad explained excitedly. 

The young boy's eyes suddenly fixed on the doorway of the tavern as Lucy Thorne entered. 

Evie turned to face the direction that the boy was looking in and felt herself holding her breath as Lucy came towards her. 

Lucy acknowledged both Evie and the boy, 

"Here," said Lucy, pressing a coin into the boy's palm. 

"Thank you, Miss" the boy replied cheerfully, as he took his leave. 

Lucy turned back to Evie. 

"Can we go outside please? I need some air," lied Evie. The assassin had had plenty of air , she just felt that she needed more room. Room to breath. Room to think. Room to escape, if it came to it. 

Evie walked into the alleyway beside the tavern. She kept her gaze away from Lucy, she knew just one look in those dark brown eyes and she would falter. 

Lucy began to speak as the young assassin kept her back to her. 

"I read your letter," said Lucy, almost in a whisper. 

Lucy Thorne stood staring straight ahead at Evie. The young assassin didn't turn around, she knew that if she did that she wouldn't be able to hold it together. 

Evie heard the sound of Lucy's footsteps behind her. Then silence. 

The gentle touch of fingertips rested on Evie's tense shoulders. 

Evie's composure was starting to crumble. The young assassin gasped and then...... 

"I love you," said Lucy. 

Evie closed her eyes , trying to fight back the tears. 

The brunette turned around in an instant, putting her arms around Lucy. 

Lucy, in turn, put her arms around her young lover. 

"You will never lose me," said Lucy, lifting Evie's chin so that she could look into her greenish blue eyes. "Please don't push me away, Evie." 

Evie gazed into Lucy's eyes and smiled, 

"It's just that I have never been so afraid in my life. We still have so much left to face." said Evie, her voice starting to crack. "I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you but instead I ended up keeping you at arms' length." 

Evie was silenced as Lucy kissed her softly, "I love you so much, " Lucy uttered through the kiss. Evie could feel her limbs shaking, much as they did the very first time that Lucy had kissed her. 

"Please Evie, let's go home." said Lucy, her eyes pleading. 

The corner of Evie's mouth turned up into the beginnings of a smile. 

\-------------- 

Evie stretched as she fell onto the bed, 

"I've been such a fool," said Evie, throwing an arm across her face. 

Within moments, Lucy was beside her, lifting the arm away from her eyes. 

"Don't you say that Evie Frye! Do you hear me?" Lucy scolded. 

Evie peeked over her arm at Lucy, 

"I don't deserve you, Lucy Thorne." said Evie. 

The redhead pulled Evie's arm away from her face, 

"Yes. " Lucy replied , softly. "You do." 

"Please, just hold me." said Evie. 

Lucy could see the vulnerability in her young lover's eyes as she put her arms around her. The former Templar herself was equally as scared, if not more so. She had simply become better at concealing her fear. 

Every night when they lay down together, they never knew if it could be the last time. That is what truly terrified Lucy Thorne; dying would be easy, the thought of having to live without Evie made the redhead's heart ache. It only made her hold the assassin closer. 

Lucy glanced over at the desk piled high with manuscripts. The time was almost upon them. 

They finally knew the location of the shroud.


	14. It's Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Lucy spend their last peaceful night together before beginning their preparations to retrieve the Shroud and take down Starrick.....and Jacob is being an arse! XD

That night seemed like the longest night. Both of them needed their rest but neither Evie nor Lucy could sleep. It was if their hearts felt that sleep would be wasting the precious time that they had together. The carriage was dimly lit by a candle that was very nearly spent. The limited light casting ghostly shadows across the walls and making Evie's and Lucy's eyes shine. If this was to be their last night, they wanted to make the most of the time they had left. 

They ran their hands through each other's hair, pulling each other closer. Evie gently kissed Lucy whilst gazing into her dark eyes. Those eyes seemed to gleam back at her in the dim light. Evie clung to her, as though she were trying to save herself from drowning, 

"I love you," Evie whispered, kissing Lucy on her left cheek. "I love you," said Evie again, this time kissing the redhead on the lips. Lucy smiled back at the young assassin and softly stroked at Evie's right cheek, "I love you, my darling." Lucy whispered in reply. 

The former Templar wrapped her arms around Evie as if trying to protect her from the day that was to come. Lucy rested her chin on Evie's head and held her young lover close. Neither of them spoke. They just needed each other. 

Evie lay there with the words screaming inside her mind, 

"I would die if I lost you, Lucy." 

\-------- 

Evie opened her eyes. She realised that she must have been asleep. The young assassin turned to see Lucy sleeping peacefully beside her, she could feel the redhead's left arm still embracing her tightly. The female Frye twin gently took Lucy's left hand in her own and stroked it softly. 

"Promise me that you will survive the day," Evie whispered. 

"I promise," Lucy whispered back, as she slowly opened her eyes. 

Evie put her lips to Lucy's and kissed her deeply. 

"I want to stay here, safe in your arms but I know that isn't possible. Not today," said Evie. 

The young assassin suddenly leapt up from the bed with Lucy still gripping her hand tightly. 

"We need to get ready," said Evie, trying to sound serious but failing miserably. "I have to go and speak to Jacob." 

The young brunette kissed the hand that was in her grasp before letting it go and heading out of their carriage. 

Lucy stared at the space that Evie had occupied. She felt a single tear fall from her right eye, "I can't lose you," Lucy whispered. 

\---------- 

The last thing that Evie Frye needed right now was an argument, especially an argument with her Brother. 

Jacob's overactive mind had gone into overdrive during the night but it was what he had been pondering that made Evie's blood boil, 

"What do you mean, you think Lucy will betray us?" asked Evie. "How could you even think that, Jacob?" 

A fire began to rage in the female assassin's usually calm eyes. 

"She was a Templar, Evie" replied Jacob, trying to keep a safe distance from his Sister. 

"Yes. WAS!" Evie bit back. 

"I'm just saying that we should be on our guard. She could still be in allegiance with Starrick for all we know!" said Jacob. 

"NO!" Evie barked, "Starrick betrayed Lucy. I was there, I saw the letter!" 

Jacob stopped in his tracks. 

"You were there?" Jacob asked. 

"Yes," said Evie simply, her eyes diverting to the floor. "It was the day that Lucy and I admitted that we were in love with one another." 

It was the first time that Jacob had heard about just where Evie had been that day. She went to save the woman she loved. 

Evie grasped her Brother by the arms and looked straight into his hazel eyes, "I would trust Lucy with my life. I know that she loves me. She would never double-cross us, Jacob." 

Jacob loosened himself from his Sister's grip and raised a hand to his face, covering his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Evie." Jacob mumbled, "I guess that old habits die hard." 

"We need to concentrate on the matter in hand," said Evie. 

"I know," said Jacob, giving Evie a half smile. "I suppose that you.....and Lucy..... had better start getting ready." 

"You too," Evie replied, as she turned to make her exit from the carriage. 

Jacob stopped his Sister, ........"and Evie, I'm sorry." 

Evie silently nodded that she accepted her Brother's apology before heading back to her own sleeping quarters to get ready for the task ahead. 

\------- 

"This must be what hell feels like!" exclaimed Evie, as she wrestled with the ball gown that was to be her attire for the coming hours. 

"Are you nearly ready?" asked Lucy. 

"How on Earth do women wear these things?" groaned Evie, as she stepped out from behind the screen. 

Lucy Thorne almost lost her balance, stumbling a few paces backwards upon seeing Evie. The redhead had never seen the assassin in such feminine clothing before and although it was evident that Evie was unimpressed with her outfit, Lucy would beg to differ, 

"Evie....." said Lucy, trying to get her breath, " You look so beautiful." 

The red satin dress showed off the young brunette's neck and shoulders, Lucy couldn't help but come up behind Evie and gently kiss her neck. Evie closed her eyes and felt a shudder run down her spine like a bolt of lightning. 

"Stop trying to distract me, Thorne." teased Evie, "Go and get dressed." 

Lucy slipped behind the dressing screen to get herself ready but continued to watch Evie as she did so, smiling to herself as she arranged the many layers of purple fabric. It had been a while since she had worn a dress herself and Lucy found that it would take some getting used to. The sheer weight of the dress alone was enough to make the redhead's back ache. 

As Lucy walked back out into the carriage, Evie could barely believe her eyes. 

"Well. What do you think?" asked Lucy, as she stood there in the stunning deep purple ball gown, her luscious red hair flowing over her shoulders. 

The assassin walked straight up to her lover and put her arms around her neck, 

"I have never seen a more beautiful sight," Evie replied, "You look incredible." 

The assassin's fingers slid around the back of Lucy's neck and under her hair, 

"Leave your hair down, please?" Evie whispered breathlessly, leaning back to look into Lucy's eyes. 

"Anything for you, my darling," Lucy replied. 

As the young assassin gazed into Lucy's eyes, a cold feeling of dread came upon her, twisting her gut, making her heart pain with anguish. This was something that didn't go unnoticed by Lucy, 

"Evie, what is it?" asked Lucy, her voice full of concern. 

"I have this awful feeling," said Evie, her voice beginning to break under the strain. The young brunette forgot about their ball gowns and held herself against Lucy as tightly as she could whilst still looking into the eyes of the former Templar, 

"I have always thought of myself as a strong person," said Evie. "But that strength leaves me when I'm in your arms. I'm powerless." 

Lucy listened on in silence as her young lover poured out her heart to her. All the while trying to keep her own emotions in check. 

"I'm so scared," continued Evie. "I'm so scared of losing you. You don't have to do this, Lucy! You could stay here." 

The assassin looked at Lucy with pleading eyes. Lucy would do anything for Evie but this was something that she couldn't agree to, she wanted revenge on her former ally and she couldn't allow Evie to do it for her. 

"No, darling. You know I can't do that," said Lucy, lifting Evie's face to hers. 

The redhead kissed Evie softly, the assassin's eyes closing for the briefest of moments as she savoured the sensation of Lucy's kiss. 

"I knew you would say that ," said Evie "I had to try though." 

Taking a deep breath, the young brunette broke contact with Lucy and prepared herself for their mission, taking up a handful of throwing knives and carefully concealing them under her garments. 

Lucy came up behind Evie and put her hands down on her lover's shoulders, 

"I'll be right beside you," said Lucy. 

"You won't just be beside me," said Evie, "You are in my heart." 

"Always," replied Lucy. 

"There's just one more thing before we go, " said Lucy. 

"What is it?" asked Evie, as she watched Lucy unlock the drawer of their desk. 

"This," replied Lucy, holding up the necklace which held the key to the shroud. 

The redhead walked over to Evie and gently placed the key around her neck, 

The former Templar suddenly became pensive as she gazed at the key hanging around Evie's neck, 

"I felt so empty the day that I took the key from you," began Lucy. "I remember sitting at my desk with the key in my hands but you were all I could think about." 

"If it makes you feel any better, I cried my heart out that night," said Evie, "I knew that I was in love with you." 

Their words evaporated into the air as the pair realised that the time had come. There was no going back now. It was now or never. 

"Let's go," said Lucy. 

Evie knew that look in Lucy's eyes. It said 'I love you.' 

"Whatever happens, just remember that I love you too, Lucy Thorne." Evie thought, without letting the words reach her lips.


	15. The End is Only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frye twins and Lucy Thorne head for Buckingham Palace to retrieve the Shroud.....

Jacob pulled a horse drawn carriage up along side the train just as Evie and Lucy were alighting from the mobile hideout. The male Frye twin jumped down from his seat to open the carriage door, 

"Your chariot awaits, ladies," said Jacob, tipping his top hat as the two women boarded their transportation. 

"May I just say how striking you look, Lucy," remarked Jacob. 

"Why, thank you Jacob," Lucy replied. 

Evie rolled her eyes at her Brother and deliberately coughed, 

"Ahem," said Evie, glaring at her Brother. 

".....Oh...and you don't scrub up too bad yourself, Evie." Jacob said cheekily. 

"JACOB!" Evie shouted. 

If Evie were to be honest, she quite enjoyed her Brother's banter, it helped to lighten the mood. 

They were as ready as they would ever be but then Evie noticed that Henry was nowhere to be seen. 

"Where's Henry?" Evie asked. 

"Oh, Greenie said that he would meet us there later on." Jacob replied. 

Henry's reason for not accompanying them was probably a simple one but Evie couldn't help but wonder if it was because he couldn't bear traveling in such close confines with her and Lucy. 

Jacob spurred the horses into life and they steadily made their way to Buckingham Palace for the grand reception which was taking place. 

That was where the shroud was located. 

The vault lay beneath the grandeur of the Palace. It was only when Jacob and Evie recovered Lucy's research that they finally made the discovery. 

"Evie, I meant to ask you, how on earth did you manage to get us invites to the Palace?" Lucy asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. 

"Let's just say that I have friends in high places," Evie replied, giving Lucy a mischievous grin. 

Lucy didn't question the assassin any further. They sat in silence looking at each other, wishing that their responsibility could be lifted from their shoulders. They just wanted to be free. 

As they were nearing their destination, Evie leaned forward in her seat and grasped Lucy's hands tightly, "Good Luck," said Evie. 

Lucy reached down and pulled out her dagger which she had concealed under her garments, 

"Here, I want you to take this." said Lucy, holding the weapon out to Evie. 

"I can't take your dagger, Lucy." Evie protested. 

"I have my pistol with me," Lucy replied. "I want you to take my dagger, it will keep you safe." 

Evie knew that there was no use arguing with Lucy so she reluctantly took the dagger and pushed it into her concealed belt along side her throwing knives. 

The carriage suddenly came to an abrupt stop. 

"We've arrived," said Evie. The female assassin heard a thud as Jacob jumped down from the front of the carriage to let them out. 

"Ladies," said Jacob, gesturing towards the palace. 

Jacob took both women by the arm and the three of them walked together up to the Palace gate. Once they had been admitted to the gardens they began to survey their surroundings. 

The creme de la creme of London society were in attendance but there was one individual in particular who made a rather unwelcome addition to the party. The Templar Grand Master himself, Crawford Starrick. 

Even from this distance, Evie could clearly see the long angry scar which covered almost the whole length of the left side of Starrick's face. Lucy found herself taken aback by the injury she had inflicted on her former ally. 

"You certainly did give Starrick more than he bargained for," said Evie, giving Lucy a gentle nudge. 

"I'm not finished with him yet," replied Lucy. 

A clueless Jacob whispered into his Sister's ear, "What happened to Starrick?" 

"Lucy happened," replied Evie. 

Jacob's eyes widened as he looked at the fierce wound on the Templar Grand Master's face. 

"Remind me never to get into an argument with you, Lucy." said Jacob, swallowing hard. 

"Right then," said Evie, "We need to go about this the right way, there is no room for error." The young brunette turned to her Brother, "That means don't go having any crazy ideas!" 

"I love how you turned to me when you said that!" said Jacob. 

"Well who else is likely to cause this whole operation to fail by doing something stupid?" said Evie, raising her eyebrows at Jacob. 

By this time, Lucy had had enough of listening to the Frye twins' bickering and took it upon herself to bring some order to the proceedings. 

"I think it would be best if you channelled all of this energy into finding the shroud," said Lucy. 

Of course, the redhead was right. This was accomplishing nothing. 

"First things first," said Evie, setting off in Starrick's direction. 

"Evie, what are you up to?" asked Jacob. 

The female assassin looked over her right shoulder at her Brother, 

"I'm going to get Starrick to dance with me," replied Evie, with a smirk. 

"I'm coming with you!" called Lucy. "Well, there's nothing to say that you can't have a chaperone." 

The redhead smiled as she linked arms with Evie and the pair headed over to the Templar Grand Master. 

Jacob folded his arms and leaned up against the wrought iron fence, waiting for the show to begin. 

Starrick was deep in conversation with other guests and did not notice his former lieutenant and the assassin approaching him. 

"Good evening, Crawford." said Lucy. 

The Grand Master's eyes widened and his back tensed as he recognised Lucy Thorne's stern tones. 

Starrick slowly turned and became even more incensed when he saw who Lucy was with and how close the two women were to each other. The Templar Grand Master felt sick to his stomach but tried his up most not to show his unease, instead opting for a more civil approach. 

"Would you care to dance, Miss Frye?" asked Starrick. 

"Why not," replied Evie, as she took Starrick by the hand. 

Evie turned to Lucy, giving her a playful wink. 

The redhead knew that her lover was up to something and she was interested in finding out what. 

Evie simply went through the motions as she danced with Crawford Starrick. If the Grand Master spoke, she didn't hear a single word. The only words echoing through Evie's mind were of pure hatred towards the man in front of her, 

"You almost killed the woman I love. I will make sure that you suffer, the way that you made Lucy suffer." 

Evie's blood was boiling. 

The music stopped. The dancing ceased. 

As Starrick acknowledged his dance partner, Evie made her move, 

"The key to the waltz, is that one must lead with one's right foot," said Evie. 

With that, the young brunette swiftly kneed Starrick in the groin, causing the Templar to crumple to the ground in agony. 

Evie returned to Lucy as Starrick was trying to regain his composure, 

"I never liked balls," said Evie. 

Lucy couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle at the young brunette's remark. 

"Anyway, I've got it!" said Evie, holding out a worn piece of parchment to Lucy. "It's the location of the vault." 

"I need you to go with Jacob," said Evie, as the level of urgency rose in her voice. 

"What about you?" Lucy asked. 

"I'll catch up as soon as I am rid of this infernal contraption!" said Evie, referring to her attire. 

Lucy was about to take her leave when Evie grabbed her by her wrist. 

"Be careful," Evie said softly. 

"Don't worry," replied Lucy. "I will." 

The former Templar kissed Evie lightly on her left cheek before heading off to find Jacob. 

Evie exhaled. She had been holding her breath as Lucy kissed her. She wanted to savour the moment, in case it turned out to be the very last time. 

\------ 

"Requiescat In Pace," Evie muttered, as she looked upon her now discarded dress. The young assassin emerged from her makeshift dressing room in her familiar attire. Making some last minute checks to her weapons, the brunette set off in the direction of the vault and the unknown. 

\------ 

Jacob and Lucy gradually made their way down into the bowels of the Palace grounds. The cavern seemed to go on forever, 

"I know that this isn't how you originally planned things, is it Lucy?" remarked Jacob. 

"No. It isn't," Lucy replied. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." 

The redhead smiled at Jacob, her eyes were shining. They were shining with all the love that she felt for his Sister. Jacob knew that he had to ensure that Lucy stayed alive for Evie's sake. He may have had his doubts about many things but Jacob couldn't doubt the love that Evie and Lucy felt for each other. As they slid down into the main chamber, nothing could prepare them for whom they would find there....... 

The pair stopped dead in their tracks as they were confronted by Crawford Starrick in the vast chamber. He was wearing the shroud. 

The Templar Grand Master laughed when he saw Jacob and Lucy approaching him, 

"You're too late, Frye." said Starrick. The Grand Master then looked at his former lieutenant, 

"But it's not too late for you.... Lucy," said Starrick. His tone softening as he fell captive yet again to Lucy's dark eyes. 

"It was never going to work, Crawford." said Lucy. 

The former Templar grasped her firearm from her belt and aimed it at her old ally. 

"You don't have it in you to kill me, Lucy." Snarled Starrick. 

"Don't bet on it," replied Lucy...... "and that's 'Miss Thorne' to you!" 

A shot resonated around the chamber as Lucy fired her pistol. Starrick was still standing. 

The redhead could feel the colour drain from her face as she realised that her former ally had healed within a fraction of a second. The shroud had made him invincible. 

\------- 

Evie heard the shot ring out, 

"Lucy!!" Evie shouted. 

The female assassin moved as quickly as she could through the vast maze of tunnels. She could hear her heart thumping in her ears but Evie knew that she had to remain calm. As she slid down into the main chamber, the young brunette got to her feet and ran over in the direction of her Brother and Lucy. 

Starrick acknowledged Evie's arrival as the female assassin came to a stop at Lucy's side, 

"So, the 'prodigal girlfriend' has arrived." snarled Starrick. "How very touching." 

Evie draw her cane sword, "This ends now, Starrick!" 

"Indeed it shall, Miss Frye but with you, your Brother and your precious Miss Thorne all run through. 

Jacob signalled to his Sister and both he and Evie leapt towards Starrick in unison. 

Their weapons were useless. Nothing could touch the Templar grand master, not while he wore the shroud. Lucy joined the fight but no bullet or blade left a single mark on their enemy. The three allies looked at one another, they knew that they couldn't keep going for much longer. Fatigue was making them a sitting target. 

Starrick needed to be separated from the shroud. Fast. 

Lucy suddenly took it upon herself to confront her former ally head on, her anger towards Starrick was getting the better of her, 

" You shall never control London!" shouted Lucy, as she ran at Starrick with her pistol drawn and her teeth gritted. 

Evie watched in horror as the Templar grabbed at Lucy as if she were a ragdoll, his hands grasping around the redhead's throat. 

"LUCY!" cried Evie, as she watched her lover's apparently lifeless form fall to the cold, hard ground. 

"Evie!" Jacob called to his Sister. "We need to finish this. Now." 

Evie nodded to Jacob, she knew that her Brother was right. The fate of the whole city rested on their shoulders. It wasn't just about them anymore. 

The Frye twins seized their opportunity as Starrick stood gloating over Lucy's lifeless form. 

"Now!" shouted Jacob. 

The Frye twins each grasped at an arm and pulled the shroud from the shocked Starrick. Jacob tossed the sacred artifact to one side out of the Grand Master's reach. For the first time since entering the vault, Crawford Starrick was genuinely afraid. 

The Templar knew that he had nothing to lose and decided to confront the Frye twins head on and the first thing that Starrick noticed was the sheer pain and immense anger in Evie Frye's eyes. Even the Templar could see how much the female assassin loved his former lieutenant. 

He knew that look. It was the look of someone who would stop at nothing. 

Evie was determined that Starrick would die by her hand alone. 

The female assassin ran at Starrick as she went to release her hidden blade but to Evie's dismay, the blade didn't open. The young brunette had no option but to punch Starrick in a bid to disorientate him. 

Jacob watched on, knowing that this was his Sister's fight and he would only intervene if Evie wished it. 

Then, Evie remembered. The dagger. She had Lucy's dagger. 

As Starrick turned to strike at the female assassin, Evie ran at him head on, with a shout that sounded like an anguished battle cry. At the very last moment, Evie pulled the golden dagger from its sheath and plunged it mercilessly into Starrick's heart. 

The Templar Grand Master's eyes widened in both pain and shock as Evie twisted the handle of the weapon. The female assassin looked her enemy straight in the eyes, 

"That was for Lucy!" Evie growled, as she pulled the dagger from Starrick's chest and the Templar fell down dead. 

Jacob ran to his Sister and held her, 

"It's over, Evie" said Jacob. 

The male assassin could feel Evie's pain, as the young brunette clung to him sobbing uncontrollably. 

In that moment, a thought hit Jacob Frye like a lightning strike, he excitedly leaned back to look his Sister in the eyes, holding on to her shoulders to steady her, 

"Evie, the shroud....It can heal.....Lucy." Jacob stuttered, falling over his words in excitement. 

The female assassin looked at her Brother in silence. 

Evie so desperately wanted to believe that it could be true. She could have her Lucy back. 

The young brunette grabbed the sacred artifact from the ground and together, the Frye twins carried the shroud over to where Lucy Thorne lay. 

Evie fell to her knees at Lucy's side. 

"Jacob, what if it doesn't work and I have lost her forever? " cried Evie. 

"We have to try, " replied Jacob. 

The male assassin lay the shroud over the redhead's lifeless body. 

The Frye twins grabbed for each other in surprise as the shroud began to glow brightly. Evie hid her face in her Brother's left shoulder. She couldn't move. It was only when the bright glow finally subsided that the female assassin found the courage to turn around. 

Evie held her breath for a moment at she waited. Waited for something to happen. 

A sudden intake of breath made Evie open her eyes with a jolt...... 

"Evie?" said Lucy, as the redhead opened her eyes. 

"Yes! My darling, I'm here!" said Evie, overwhelmed with joy. "I had lost you.... but you have come back to me." 

Evie gently kissed Lucy and the former Templar looked into her lover's smiling eyes. It was only then that Lucy noticed the shroud. 

"Evie, what happened here? Did I.....?" asked Lucy, cutting her words short in shock. 

"Die?" replied Evie, "Yes." 

Lucy found the strength to sit up and she took Evie in her arms, holding her as tightly as she could. 

"I will never let you go, Lucy Thorne." Evie whispered. 

Evie pulled back to show Lucy her now heavily bloodstained dagger. 

"Your dagger," said Evie, "You got your revenge." 

Lucy took the weapon in her grasp. 

"We are free at last," said Evie. 

Jacob stood watching his Sister and Lucy as tears of happiness ran down his face. 

Evie helped Lucy to her feet. 

"Shall we?" asked Evie, ushering toward the exit. 

"One minute, Evie." said Jacob, as he picked up the shroud. "Let's put this back where it belongs." 

The three walked in silent procession over to the stone casket from which the shroud had originated. 

"There is too much power within this garment for any one person to have," said Jacob. 

"We need to ensure that the shroud remains hidden," said Evie. 

\-------------- 

All three of them breathed in the London air as if it were nectar when they returned to the surface. 

"It seems strange," said Evie. "Everything is the same and yet, nothing is the same anymore." 

"Let's go home," said Lucy, flashing a cheeky smile in Evie's direction. 

"Oh please!" said Jacob, covering his eyes. 

"I can't think of anything that I would like more," said Evie, softly. 


	16. Life After Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starrick is dead. Lucy isn't. The former Templar can't quite believe it.

"When I look at you, I see my whole world in front of me," said Evie, almost in a whisper. "I almost lost my world tonight......." 

\-------------- 

The three of them had made their way, weary and battle scarred, back to the train. The enormity of what had transpired only just beginning to sink in. As they boarded the train, Evie almost collapsed into Lucy's arms. She couldn't quite believe that her lover was alive. Of course, she shouldn't have been. The female assassin should have been crippled by grief at that moment. Not holding Lucy. 

It was a miracle. 

"I'll leave you two alone," said Jacob, gently, as he rested a supportive hand on Lucy's shoulder. 

"We are quite alright, Jacob." Lucy replied. "There is no need for you to retire on my account." 

"I didn't DIE this evening!" said Jacob. 

The male assassin signaled to his Sister. 

Evie silently smiled back at her Brother. 

"You know where I am if you need me," said Jacob, as he took his leave. 

With the two of them now alone, Evie instantly grabbed for Lucy, wrapping her arms tightly around the older woman and resting her head on the redhead's left shoulder. 

"I cannot believe that I am holding you right now," Evie said, softly. The tears began to fall from the young brunette's greenish blue eyes and came to rest on the remains of Lucy's grey tunic. 

Lucy Thorne only tightened her embrace, almost burying her face in Evie's hair. 

"I couldn't bear to leave you," replied Lucy in a breathless whisper. "Just let me lie in your arms, my darling." 

Evie didn't reply, she didn't need to say anything. The assassin took the former Templar by the hand and led her to their bed. 

As they lay down to face each other, neither could quite comprehend the past twenty-four hours. 

Lucy was dead. She had died. Evie had lost her. 

Now she was lying here with Lucy in her arms, smiling back at her. The feeling was incredible. 

Evie knew that she should be sobbing onto her pillow or crying into her Brother's shoulder, stricken with grief. 

Was any of this real? Was she holding a spirit in her arms? The assassin was almost too afraid to close her eyes. It was inevitable that sleep would finally take hold , Evie fell asleep with her arms wrapped tightly around Lucy and through all of her doubts, Lucy would still be there when Evie opened her eyes again in the morning. 

\----------- 

The young assassin began to stir as the morning light disturbed her sleep. Evie was suddenly jolted awake by the realisation that she was alone in the bed, she felt the air catch at the back of her throat in panic, 

"Lucy!" Evie called out. 

"Yes?" Came the sound of a familiar voice. 

Evie whipped her head around at break neck speed to be greeted with the sight of Lucy sitting at the desk. 

The redhead was motionless with her back facing Evie as she sat at their writing desk with a pile of papers in front of her. Lucy was still in her attire from the night before, her tunic now more of a mucky red colour, covered in blood that was mostly her own. Her luscious, long locks of red hair were matted but she didn't care......she was alive. 

Evie leapt up from the bed and immediately wrapped her arms around Lucy, grabbing her from behind and rested her chin on the redhead's left shoulder. 

Lucy didn't react. She was frozen in place. Stunned into silence by what she had been reading. 

The assassin leaned forward to look at Lucy's dark brown eyes. They were filled with tears. 

"Lucy, what is it?" asked Evie, squeezing the former Templar by the arm. 

"I couldn't sleep last night," Lucy began. "I knew that all this shouldn't have been possible. I shouldn't be here. I should be dead." 

"What do you mean?" asked Evie, puzzled. 

"Read this," said Lucy, pushing a tattered book in Evie's direction. "The second paragraph, left page" 

Evie began to read as Lucy continued. 

"The shroud doesn't always heal," said Lucy. "Yes, it can make a living person invincible but......" 

....."It can only restore life if the person is." 

"Pure of heart..." Evie cut in. 

"How is it that I am still here?" said Lucy, turning in the seat to hold Evie in her arms. "I was a Templar. I have been selfish and cruel all my life and had a heart filled with hatred but....." 

....."your heart is full of love, Lucy Thorne. That is what saved you." said Evie, gently putting a hand to Lucy's face. 

"No. You are the one who saved me, Evie. Because my heart is full of love....for you." Lucy replied, softly. 

Evie's mind wandered back over the past year or so as she held her lover close in her arms. 

The woman who was once her sworn enemy now holding her tightly. The woman who once had sworn to kill her but ended up risking her life, even giving her life for her. The woman who Evie now swore to never let go. 

"I love you," said Evie, "....and now we have all the time in the world." 

Lucy leaned back to look at Evie. Her eyes were red-rimmed and turning puffy as she looked at the young woman in her embrace. A small smile began to creep onto the redhead's lips. 

"What?" asked Evie. 

"I was just thinking about the first time that I kissed you." said Lucy. "I surprised myself that I had the audacity to do it!" 

Evie cast her mind back to that moonlit evening in the grounds of the Tower. 

Suddenly, the young assassin was on fire again with the emotions that she had felt that day. 

"All I could think about was you," said Evie. "That is why I was there that night. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to feel close to you. I never expected to see you there." 

Lucy gave Evie a thoughtful look, "If you were there because of me, why did you flee when I kissed you?" she asked. 

Evie put her arms around Lucy's neck and gazed into her dark eyes. 

"Because my mind was all over the place," said Evie. "As soon as you kissed me, I knew. I knew that I was falling in love with you, a woman, a Templar! I needed to think. Anyway, you know the rest of the story, 'Miss Thorne." said Evie, "I fell in love with my enemy." 

Lucy looked back at Evie. At the assassin's loose braids, her endearing freckles, her captivating greenish blue eyes and replied, "Love is not my enemy, Evie......." 

".....and I love you."


	17. Epilogue: 'The Burden of Love' : Lucy's note to Evie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 13, Evie is distant, terrified of losing Lucy. She writes Lucy a note, which she eventually gets one of the urchins to deliver. 
> 
> What Evie doesn't realise is that Lucy in turn has written a note to her but she will never get to read it because they patch things up. This is Lucy's note to Evie. (I wrote this from Lucy's perspective in line with chapter 13.)

'My darling Evie,' 

I understand that you need your space but this enforced distance is tearing me apart. I miss you. I miss just having you around, to be able to just talk to you. I'm afraid of what to say in case I should push you away any further. Have I lost you for good, even as a friend? When you find something good in life, it's difficult to let it go so easily. 

I have only ever had good intentions. Nothing should have led to where we are now. Separate. Alone. Strangers? I wish that I could take back what hurt you but I don't understand what drove a wedge between us to begin with. Misunderstandings are the worst thing in the world for causing pain in people's lives. Please, don't let what we have slip away so easily. Please talk to me, Evie. 

Forever yours, 

Lucy


End file.
